Fallen Hero
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: After survivng a fatal injury, Theodore gains electric abilities but tries to live a normal life. When unusual enemies wish to end his life, Theodore tries to protect his love ones as well as tame the darkness that begins to consume his heart and soul.
1. An accident that tried to take a life

**Welcome one and all to the very first 'hero' story that I have written for AATC. I honestly hope that you like this for I will continue if given enough reviews, so without delay, I bring you the new story: Fallen hero.**

* * *

><p>Rushing to get out of the door, Theodore yelled back to his male human black haired, pale skinned with brown eyes guardian Dave Seville "See you after school" before shutting the front door behind him and shifting his green colored miniature backpack on his right shoulder running after his older brother Alvin who wore a red sweater with a big yellow letter a on it and a red baseball cap who had amber eyes and a red backpack on his left shoulder and his other older brother Simon who wore a blue sweater with black rimmed glasses which held ocean blue eyes behind them holding a blue backpack on his right shoulder looking behind him as the green sweater wearing with green eyes chipmunk caught up with the two and, being a bit on the heavy side huffed as he glared at the two who could only smile sheepishly before turning to Alvin who was speaking but Theodore had tuned him out, wondering if he complete led his English homework last night or not.<p>

Meanwhile Alvin was bragging to Simon about how he scored the final basket two nights ago in basketball and even now could not stop talking about it making Simon roll his eyes. "All I'm saying is that only an animal like me could have so much talent, I mean come on…I'm a rock star!" Alvin yelled throwing his left paw into the air in excitement as Simon sighed getting annoyed.

"Alvin, you would not even be a 'rock star' without our help. We are a team after all. And this so called 'talent' you claim to have is just because you train and work hard which is how you get better at the sports you do" Simon snapped making Alvin waved a paw replying with only

"Uh huh" causing Simon to grit his teeth in anger.

This behavior was completely normal for the two animals as Theodore chuckled noticing that the two were auguring yet again, sometimes he wondered if they were secretly married. Theodore laughed out loud hard as that thought came to his mind, causing the two older brothers to stare at him with confusion. "What are you laughing about, Theo?" Alvin growled lightly with his eyes narrowed making Theodore only shake his head with a chuckle and leaving the two brothers confused even more about what was so flat out funny.

After fifth teen minutes, the three animals with human clothes had arrived at a small white colored townhome which belonged to Claire Wilson and the chipettes who had moved in with her due to the fact that Dave did not want six sixteen year old animals under the same roof, which did make sense according to Theodore.

Before any of the males could knock on the door, three female chipmunks stepped out, each with very small backpacks that they held around their shoulders. The first was a blue eyed and wearing a pink skirt with a black shirt over her torso and a pink colored backpack along with a pink purse with yellow flowers on her left arm known as Brittany Wilson as the second female wore a light blue sweater and a darker colored blue skirt with blue eyes that looked at Simon with love and joy and had a bight blue backpack who was known as Jeanette Wilson.

The third female was a bit shorter as well as a bit on the heavier side then Jeanette and wore a light green dress as she had green eyes and held a black backpack over her right shoulder, her tailed wagged happily behind her looking at Theodore before it quickly shifted over then Alvin then back again as she was known as Eleanor Wilson.

The three females stare at their three males counterparts for a few moments making Brittany tap her left rear paw on the concrete before she held her front paws out and stared at the three males in annoyance "Well? Are you three dumbasses just going to stand there and stare or walk us to school?" she yelled making the males as well as her sisters wince at the tone in her voice before Alvin quickly recovered, used to her tone as he smirked and spoke with smugness.

"I think we will stare" he laughed causing Brittany to roll her eyes and Jeanette to sigh and shake her head before Eleanor giggled.

Being the gentleman that he was, Simon stepped in front of Jeanette and offered his arm as she blushed before wrapping her paw around it and leaning into his shoulder as the two walked forward leaving the four animals behind them to smile.

Not wanting to be outclassed, Alvin stepped in front of Brittany and offered his own arm as she scoffed and ignored his arm before walking past him and kissing Theodore on the right cheek allowing Theodore to offer his left arm to her as she slid her own into his and walked with him to follow their siblings, leaving the two remaining chipmunks alone.

Alvin turned around to see Eleanor with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed in anger before Alvin quickly offered his arm as his brothers had done ahead of him but Eleanor ignored his arm and walked past him, not looking back to him as he ran after her. "Ellie, I was only kidding! Come on, don't be angry with me, beautiful" he spoke causing Eleanor to roll her eyes and huff in anger walking faster to catch up to the others.

As she caught up the four she heard bits of the conversation that Simon and Jeanette were having about reading class but tuned it out to see that Theodore and Brittany were arguing quietly, which in itself was not normal as Brittany hissed "No, for the last time, I have plans tonight, Teddy. I'm sorry that I can't work with you on this English paper but I have practice after school as well , you know that" before Eleanor quickly dropped back a few paces, not wanting to get involved in a private talk that the couple were having.

With a sigh of anger Eleanor saw that Alvin had caught up to her and was trying to speak to her and hold her paw but she slapped his away in anger causing the male chipmunk to sigh sadly before he paused looking above him at the telephone wires and seeing one dangerously swinging back in forth looking as if it was about to fall as he yelled.

"Hey um….guys?" he cried out making the five turn around and look at him to where he pointed above him to the electric wire, making the two girls ahead of him try to huddle closer with the males as only Alvin paused not wanted to move in case the wire dropped onto the ground.

Snapping out of his worried daze as his body started to be dragged across the cement by Eleanor who looked up and saw the others already near the next line. Running now to get away from the fatal wire, Eleanor and Alvin tripped as the wire suddenly snapped and swung down straight towards them.

The two chipmunks gasped knowing that their life was about to end and saw it flashed before their eyes before a furry body came out of nowhere and stood in front of them.

With two paws the animal grabbed the falling wire making the two stare in horror as Theodore screamed in unbearable pain as the currents went through his entire body before the power of the telephone wire suddenly snap completely and went out, dropping to the ground near the animals after five seconds which felt like hours to the two chipmunks seeing the green eyed, brown furred male fall to the ground, his sweater charred black as his body and ears was oozing blood and even his fur was beginning to catch on fire. Faster then the lighting that went through Theodore's body, Brittany dialed the number to 911 allowing Eleanor and the others to look at the body of their companion.

"THEODORE!" all but Brittany screamed at the heavily injured chipmunk, they had to hurry, for if they did not then the young chipmunk's life would be forever lost.


	2. One year that will never be recovered

**I apologize that this is so short, but I wanted to explain how he survived such an injury as well as to write the emotions that the family was going though while he was in the hospital. The next chapter will explain a bit on his powers as well as what had occurred after the year while he recovered. R & R please.**

* * *

><p>(One year later)<p>

A young green eyed male chipmunk opened his eyes, hearing the beeping of a machine near him as his eyes shifted around him, wondering where it was he was ad why he was laid on a bed with white sheets on him. Wondering what it was that happened to him. Who was he? A name sparked into his mind. Theodore….Theodore Seville was he was known as.

After almost twenty minutes his memory came back to him, he remember running to protect two animals…his friends but after that. Nothing…he could not remember what happened next, no matter how much he wished he could.

"Theodore" a voice whispered beside him, making the chipmunk turn and looks at a female chipmunk with blue eyes and tan colored fur that made his heart almost stop in awe….she was beautiful. But what was her name? Closing his eyes, Theodore remembered who she and even others in his life were. She was Brittany Wilson, his….girlfriend.

"Brittany?" he spoke, his voice very dry which made him cough as the animal beside him allowed tears to run down her face and hug him before releasing him and giving him a small glass of water that was near the two on a table. After he had drunk his fill and his throat was not so dry he spoke slowly, afraid that he would black out again if he spoke to fast.

"What…what happened?" he asked carefully making the female chipmunk look away from her mate while curling her paws into fist as fresh tears ran down her furred faced breaking Theodore's heart and retell the story of how he ended up in the hospital a year ago.

(Flash back, one year ago)

Brittany could not help it as tears ran down her face, her boyfriend had just jumped in front of and grabbed an electrical wire that should have took Eleanor's and Alvin's life. Now he was dying. The doctors, upon picking him up did not give him much hope, if a human would not be able to survive such an injury, there was even less for the cute furry rock star.

Her sisters as well as Alvin and Simon did not speak as tears flowed down their faces, they did not speak watching many doctors and nurses entering the room that the poor chipmunk was in, his shirt had almost melted into his fur and his backpack was welded to his right arm which they had managed to get off his form as well as the shirt after many, many days.

The doctors had told the whole family that his organs, meaning his lower and upper intestines as well as one of his lungs and bladder were very heavily damaged and would take almost years if ever to recover and that if he did survive that he would be in pain for the rest of his life.

They told them that he would never walk, never remember who he was in long term if ever and that he might go insane, to always be prepared for anything with him….if he survived. They were wrong.

(Flash back end)

After a full year in which should have been many more years, Theodore Seville opened his eyes. His fur was cut shorter due to the sweater and backpack being on him many months ago, but he did not mind.

His paws both had a long black permanent scar on where he had grabbed the wire. And other then forgetting why he was so hungry due to being fed and kept alive from a machine, he remembered almost every memory other then the event that caused him and his family such harm.

Brittany was on the phone telling all of the family and friends who had supported Theodore that he had awoken, the doctors were shocked to say the least. After a through check of his body which embarrassed Theodore because he was touched in places that only his mate had touched him but tried to ignore it.

After the check up and the doctor shaking his paw telling him that he was very lucky to be alive, Brittany came into the room with his family who hugged him with tears in their eyes, but were gentle because they did not want to harm him.

Upon contact though, Theodore had accidently shocked everyone of them and smiled innocently not knowing what had happened before he looked at his left paw and swore he saw a faint current of green electric go from his finger tips to his wrist and vanish as he blinked before looking up and rejoicing with his family with a large grin, the young chipmunk had survived an accident that he never should have….if only he knew what such a price would mean in the future.


	3. Dark aftermath

**I'm glad everyone likes this story so much, I'm going to update more because I'm starting to get into this and as a special treat, I give all my fans two new chapters, enjoy and R & R please.**

* * *

><p>After spending more then two more weeks in the hospital, the doctors told Theodore he was allowed to go home which made him excited beyond belief. His family explained what had happen in the year that he was unconscious.<p>

(Flashback, one year ago)

Brittany could not stop crying, her boyfriend of a year and a half was fighting for his life because he sacrificed himself to save his family. But why did he have to die? What good would it do for his life to end when he was so young? Every single day, Brittany would visit Theodore in the hospital and talk to him, even though she knew it would not help him recover but she wanted him to know that she would not give up on him, no matter what.

The months took it's toll on the young female chipmunk though, her grades were dropping, her health and popularity was failing in school even though she did not truly care and many of her 'friends' told her to just quit cheerleading practice if she was this stressed over a fat rodent fighting for his life, in which she almost clawed their eyes outs, dropping her social status even lower and almost getting expelled from school but was able to stay thanks to Dave.

Upon the six month with no word of Theodore recovering, Brittany having dark thoughts, she began to steal from Claire's liquor cabinet and rink until she passed out, she started to cry herself to sleep every night as well as smoke cigarettes just to calm down, but quit after Eleanor caught her and told on her, grounding her for two weeks. She even had thoughts of suicide, figuring that if Theodore was not going to make it, then she would join him, despise the fact that she knew that ending one's own life was never rewarded.

Meanwhile, the band known as Alvin and the chipmunks were no more, Alvin and Simon could not do a single song without their younger brother, despise losing a lot of human fans and friends. Dave could often be found crying in his room, every once in a while on his knees praying for Theodore to get better before he went to taking a swing from an alcohol bottle then going right back to praying, which confused Alvin when he caught Dave but could not confront him due to the fact that Alvin was no saint himself.

He and Eleanor argued a lot, about really little stupid things as well, causing Alvin to resort to drugs and drinking at parties but then sobbing his eyes out when he knew that Theodore would be ashamed of him for such actions. Theodore may not have been dead, but that did not mean that he would not be able to survive such a fatal injury.

Causing guilt to creep into Alvin's heart and make him go right back to his demons, only stopping once Eleanor found out about it and slapped him hard across the face, threatening that if he ever did this anymore then they were through. Making Alvin cry himself to the ground as Eleanor felt guilt take a hold of her heart and she hugged her boyfriend swearing that she was sorry, which then lead to a night of passionate love making. Alvin quit and got rid of his demons a month later, going back into sports but not giving up on his brother, nonetheless.

Eleanor and Jeanette themselves were not so well for worn, Eleanor blamed herself every single day for getting her best friend hurt and would visit him when she was able to along with Brittany. Eleanor did not crash deep into depression like the others but she still had done things she was not proud of, such as cutting herself to get rid of the guilt, or lying to Alvin and her family about the scars.

She had even, in rage and shame of herself, slapped her boyfriend once she found out about the evil things he had done, but that matter resolved itself. Jeanette and Claire felt that a shy, innocent and brave chipmunk did not deserve such a fate and they would refuse to go to church on Sunday with Brittany, Eleanor and Alvin who took Dave with them because he had to drive them there.

Jeanette became more withdrawn as she and Simon fought a lot and even began to cheat on one another, they would not admit it, but they had slept with at least one or two other animals before crying in shame of their actions to one another, after three months, they got and stayed together, visiting their brother and friend and crying to him about their sins, as if he was some sort of priest even though they were not religious which made them feel better and stay stronger in their love for one another.

Claire tired to ignore the screams and swear words that her adopted children along with their mates shouted at one another, not wanting to get involved in case it involved Theodore in which none of them could handle. She along with the girls cried themselves to sleep, unlike the rest of them; she did not do anything harmful or drastic to herself which allowed a bit more peace in the home, if only their young, shy savior could come back into their arms.

(Flash back end)

"And that's the…hell we have been going though as you fought for your life" Brittany said calmly making Theodore stare at his mate in shock hearing each and everyone of their stories. Without a word Theodore stood up from the table on which he and the five were on along with Dave and Claire, went to Dave's and his room which was also his brother's and got rid of all the bad things that they explained to him.

No one said a word as he threw away the drugs and alcohol that was in his house then walked to the house, followed by the others to get rid of the 'demons' in the chipettes house. He was going to restore peace with his new life and with his family, even if it killed him.

His paws begain shaking with anger at the dark road that everyone had taken when he tried to save his brother's and best friends life, he glanced at his paws as he saw green electricity course through them and blinked not understanding the meaning of it "What is happening to me?" he throught before walking to get of the dark things that endangered his mate's and other family's life.


	4. An unfortunate misunderstanding

Theodore opened his eyes then yawned loudly, after a month of being at his home and not the hospital he had grown used to following his routine prior to a year before. As he leaned forward and turned over to get off his bed, his stomach began to growl, telling him that he was hungry to which he agreed.

Going to the restroom and shutting the door and emptied his bladder and winced as his furry member began to burn, due to his bladder being burned beyond repair because of the accident. But it was still able to function, which Theodore was graceful for, even if it did cause him pain.

Flushing the toilet, Theodore walked to the mirror and looked at his refection and shook his head to allow his fur not to be so puffed out, then his paws seeing a current of green electricity come from his wrist to the top of his fingers before he blinked seeing it disappear with a frown and continued with his day, glad that the day was Saturday and annoyed the he would have to start school again on Monday.

Washing his paws, Theodore exited the bathroom as Alvin was walking towards it, almost running into Theodore upon coming out. With a grunt, Alvin walked pasted him and shut the door, mumbling to himself about clouds and blond female chipmunks.

Running down the stairs, Theodore shook his head knowing that nothing really change except him having a strange power in his body in which he could not explain, even to himself, and some new clothes that Brittany had gotten him when or rather...if he came out of the hospital.

Jumping onto the counter, Theodore was surprised to see Brittany there, who was eating a bagel with grape jam on it and a very small glass of milk, and he had thought that she had gone to cheerleading practice but forgot that she did not leave until ten a.m., it being only eight.

Brittany looked up at him while reading a gossip magazine which the food and herself was on and grinned seeing her boyfriend before she took another bite of her bagel and went back to reading her magazine, Theodore only rolled his eyes with a grin as he looked around the kitchen for food, happy to eat some toast with peanut butter and a glass of milk he then cuddled with his girlfriend who tried to ignore him with a giggle.

After a few seconds she gave up and used her tail to cover his face making him growl then pouted as she chuckled, removed her tail and kissed his nose causing him to smirk and making her shake her head and continue her breakfast with her mate in peace.

After Theodore ate his own breakfast, he got up and kissed Brittany's lips then jumped off the counter before she could utter a word and went to play video games as Simon and Jeanette were down in the basement, Eleanor at soccer practice and Dave at work.

Alvin for the second time almost crashed into Theodore making him halt then cross his arms over his chest then narrow his eyes before speaking "You have got to work on not running over others in the morning, Al. You could really hurt someone" he said calmly causing Alvin to shake his head before replying.

"This coming from the animal who runs ninety miles an hour on all four paws, I sure hope this is life or death" he chuckled before looking down to the floor with a frown ashamed as he allowed Theodore who had a slight glint of anger and hurt in his eyes to walk up the stairs and into his room, which also belonged to his brothers.

Alvin sighed loudly, disappointed with himself that he had said such a cruel thing to his brother who had almost been killed because of him and his mate. Entering the kitchen with a shake of his head, Alvin looked up and was surprised to see Brittany washing her paws and putting away her dirty dishes away she picked up the large magazine then jumped from the counter to the dining table as Alvin jumped up and chuckled, making her jump not seeing him.

"Oh...hey, Alvin, you scared me" she said with a nervous laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, making the female look at him confused "Um...can I help you?" she asked with a hint of annoyance before Alvin stated emotionless.

"You're too soft on him" making Brittany blink a total of four times before her mind came to understand the words, causing her to say uncertain.

"Excuse me?" as Alvin sighed loudly then shook his head replying with his tail waving at the entrance of the kitchen  
>"With Theo, I mean. I see the way you look at him, like you're guilty and it was your fault that he had gotten...injured. Britt, it was my fault. Well...Ellie's and mine to be honest. I know that you want to watch over him but-"<p>

"I'm not his mother, Alvin...I'm his girlfriend. And your right, I do feel ashamed...for that entire year all I did was cry and as embarrassed as I am to say it, prayed that he would get better. He's trying to adjust with living life, and he's doing well. But we both know that he has changed...I just don't know in what way...after all, he won't tell me. What about you? Has he said anything about being...different?" Brittany asked softly, allowing a small tear to run down her right eye and down her furred face as Alvin shook his head.

"All I know is that he loves you...heh, not like the crush we had for one another when we were ten, huh?" Alvin said with a small smile before jumping across the table to the counter and getting a yellow apple from the fridge, looking at Brittany to let her know he was listening as she spoke a bit louder as Alvin was farther away.  
>"What did ever happen to us, Al? I remember us liking each other when we were twelve and then dating when we were fourteen to fifth teen...but then...we drifted apart. I had started to fall for your brother and you fell for my sister, which in itself was...unusual" she chuckled as Alvin smirked throwing the fruit onto the table which Brittany managed to catch with a gasp then jumping back onto the dining table as he continued their talk.<p>

"Simple...we were not in love with one another. It was hormones and lust, we had no real feel of what love was. More importantly, we allowed our fans to decide our...passion. Not ourselves, which is what we should have done in the first place, do I miss what we had...a little bit. But I would be lying if I did not say that I love your sister...do you remember when we were in second grade and you beat up that bully who had stolen Theo's milk from him? He had this look of awe and admiration for you back then. But then when we were in seventh, he had gotten into a fight and do you remember what you told him?" he asked slowly before catching his breath and taking a bite making Brittany shake her head confused as to where he was getting at.

Alvin swallowed the fruit before he smiled then said in a serious tone unlike himself "You told him 'Stand up and fight your own battles, Theo. You can't rely on someone else your whole life, be an adult!' now granted that he had lost that fight, but at least he did not need help with the way he was swinging at that human. More to the point, you proved to him that he could be his own person when he stood up on his own two rear paws and held his head up high. You might not have seen it that day, but Theodore had a look in his eyes at you that were respect and more impotently, love. And for that, I thank you, oh queen of...pink!" he announced with a grin causing Brittany to laugh at loud before punching his right arm as he flinched in mock pain then kissed Brittany on the left cheek making her eyes widen in surprise looking at him as he shrugged.

"For teaching my baby brother how to be an adult, despise being so young" he replied as Brittany was about to answer when a loud angry voice interrupted her.

"What the FUCK are you doing!" a voice growled in rage making both animals turn around to see Theodore with his teen bared in a snarl, his tail waving around behind him and his eyes flashing with rage along with both his front paws curled tight as he glared at Alvin who could only open his mouth but no sound would come out to defend himself forcing Theodore to jump onto the table and march right up to Alvin until they were nose to nose, Alvin's face paled with fear at his furious little brother and Theodore's face only showing uncontrollable rage.

"Teddy, it's not what it looks like, Al-"

"Shut UP!" Theodore ordered stopping Brittany to pause her voice in fear, never seeing Theodore with so much anger in his eyes as looked deep into Alvin's eyes causing him to swallow his spittle.

He knew that if Theodore fought him. Despise being more muscular than him and faster that Theodore had some heavy hits and one good solid punch could be the end of him for the day, maybe even the night.

"What is going on here?" a voice commanded making all three chipmunks turn and see Simon and Jeanette with small lab coats and goggles on hearing the shouting from the basement and seeing that Theodore was inches from his older brother and face showing hurt and anger.

"This bastard," Theodore roared with a paw poking into Alvin's red sweater with force "Just kissed my girlfriend right in front of my eyes" he added with a slight snare causing Alvin to hold his paws wanting to prove his innocence but was not able to speak because Simon gasped hearing such language from his little brother.

"Theodore! Watch your mouth! And let us get the reason for such action from Brittany and Alvin, don't hurt him" Simon ordered sternly making Theodore even more upset, if that was possible, causing him to scream.

"Don't tell me what to DO! I am the same age as the two of you for crying out loud. Now shut your mouth and just stay out of my way so I can kick Alvin's ass!" Theodore yelled pulling back his right paw to hit Alvin, forcing Simon to jump onto the dining room table and try to stand in the way of Theodore's curled paw but was too late before he swung at Alvin slamming his right paw into Alvin's left hip causing him to gasp in pain before feeling a jolt of electricity run from Theodore's paw to his hip as his body flew back from the force and slid from the table onto the hard floor making Brittany gasp and run forward with Jeanette to see if he was injured or worse.

Simon roughly grabbed Theodore's arm quickly and forced him to face Simon with anger and disappointment in his eyes, not seeing the green static that sparked from Theodore's paw then vanish into his arm, Theodore himself did not even notice it but felt something discharge from his fist as he hit his brother but did not dwell on it as Simon gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes before speaking harshly.

"I told you to wait until we had the reason of why all this happen Theodore, you DON'T listen to anyone when you're angry, and do you?" he growled not allowing Theodore to reply as he continued "What if he's really hurt? Did you think about that? Do you want to put your brother in the hospital, Theodore? Answer ME!" he screamed forcing Theodore to feel the consequence of his action.

Theodore tried to answer but no sound would come out, what had he done? With his eyes widening in fear and regret, Theodore rushed off the table out of the front window near the door that was open to allow the heat to circulate in the house and out of the house as Simon screamed to call him back "THEODORE!" but the young chipmunk was gone from sight, not wanting to be seen by his family.

Stopping near a familiar forest, Theodore looked up as his lungs tried to get oxygen. Seeing a familiar face, Theodore raised his left paw in greeting as the animal came down to a lower branch where it was in the trees.  
>The animal was a male sliver furred bat with blue eyes who Theodore had known as Daniel Mudd.<p>

The bat and Theodore had been friends for eleven months, even knowing the family that Daniel had with his mate Mariel, and many other animals in the small forest that they all lived in together peacefully, sometimes.

Theodore knew that if he told any of his family, they would forbid him from seeing those that helped him with many problems in his life, including a few verbal fights that he had with Brittany so he kept this one secret to himself including a little lie when questioned about where he had gone even though he and his brother themselves had been wild animals and lived in the forest themselves before meeting Dave.

Daniel chuckled before speaking "Hey there, kiddo. Are you alright?" the bat asked softly before blinking making Theodore sigh loudly as he shook his head, not wanting nor trusting his mouth to speak for his harsh actions.

While the bat spoke his mate, a sliver furred female with gray eyes alighted down beside him with a warm smile at Theodore "What troubles you, young one?" she asked softly but a harsh, nasty tone from a male badger with blue eyes stopped Theodore from replying as he walked from behind a bush.

"Well if it is not the damn, fat rodent. What do you want now, boy? More of our food?" the badger snapped in annoyance making Theodore who was already angry enough growl.

"No! All I came for is to get away from my family for a while, that's it, Justin" Theodore replied harshly causing Daniel and even Mariel to gasp in surprise and shock, not use to seeing the shy, cute male chipmunk act so cold.

The badger known as Justin only snarled at the chipmunk in anger who did not even flinch glaring at the animal who hated Theodore for no real reason other than he came to make friends at their small forest.

"Now calm down son, Justin is just annoyed that an animal tried to steal so food from his nest and-"

"And when I find that no good thief, I will claw his stomach open and line my nest with his guts. For all I know, it could be someone we don't even freaking knows...like this ground rat!" Justin growled looking cruelly into Theodore's eyes who curled his paws in complete rage, he had had enough he was so angry at everyone getting into his face about any actions that he did that he did something that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

With rage, Theodore lifted up his paws and not understanding how he had such power, as well as not able to control it, Theodore screamed as he unleashed two long, thick green bolts of electricity from his paws which zapped around his whole entire body making him feel no pain then collide to a nearby tree and set it ablaze making all animals in the forest shout in fear as they tried to get out of the now fire created forest.

"Theodore! What have you done?" Daniel screamed looking at the young mammal who could only stare in terror and the horror he had created with his own two paws.

Daniel ordered his mate to go recuse their children making her only nod and fly as fast as she could as he tried to fly along with her but at that moment a long, thick branch came from above and crashed into her body, killing her on impact as his hollow with his children inside could not escape because they have not yet learn how to fly and burned to death.

"Mariel! Sheila! Marcus! NOOOOOOO" he screamed in sorrow as tears ran down his furred face then looked at the animal to cause such destruction with a glare of rage unlike any Theodore had ever seen from anyone.  
>"Look what you have done now, rodent! This is your fault...your sins, BOY!" Justin screamed before running away from the forest like many others. Theodore looked up at his longtime friend who only glared at the animal with untold grief.<p>

Without a word of regret or of shame for his body from frozen in terror and his face stained with tears that ran down his face, Theodore did what many young animals or humans in their lives would have done, he turned around and ran to his house, thinking over and over again in his mind...what had he done?


	5. Inner demons

The young, green sweater wearing with his brown and blond mixed fur and his emerald green eyes felt the tears run down his face as he tighten the small pillow along with his small teddy bear that he still had even now around his paws, the bear known simply as Teddy, like his nickname.

He could not believe what he had done, the sudden rage and sorrow that gripped his mind and body because he took a life…well...more than one.

It had been only eight hours since the forest fire that he had caused, and even though Alvin was not seriously injured, he had a strange black mark covering his fur along with the smell of burnt fur, which confused all but Theodore, thinking that it was only a bruise over his fur, but could not explain the smell.

Brittany would not talk to him, being furious and coming very close to slapping Theodore across the face when he had tried to apologize for accusing her of cheating on him and merely shoved him out of the way ordering him not to come near her for a few days, to which he could agree to, understanding her anger.

Simon had been displeased by his little brother's actions and Jeanette had told Eleanor of what had transpired so Theodore felt it was best to stay away from all until he talked to Dave about what had happened.

For now though was the guilt and shame of murdering and injuring innocent forest animals who had done nothing to harm him, even welcoming him like a second family despise a few that did not care about him.

Theodore felt tears run more slowly down his furry cheeks as he sighed loudly, not knowing how he could ever recover from such a dark action. With the amount of tears and the stress that had happened on the single day alone, Theodore felt his eyes drop slowly as sleep over took the exhausted chipmunk.

Theodore's soul eyes opened knowing that he was dreaming, but this was not a happy moment of seeing Alvin's and Eleanor's wedding as before or even a more…personal and private moment which made him blush as he knew that it was not of him and Brittany getting….intimate.

Instead Theodore was in an area that was completely black as far as the eye could see, he did not understand where he was or why his mind as sent him to such a…harsh place.

Seeing neither life nor sound Theodore looked around more then looked down at the ground, his eyes widen in shock as he saw that the floor was a black mirror, his reflection stared back at him in the same surprise reaction. With a nervous swallow of spittle, Theodore looked up to look around slowly once more, wondering where it was he truly was, or rather why.

"I…..is anyone here?" he asked softly, then feeling silly because he knew that this was a dream that his mind has made for some unknown reason, but when he tried to close his eyes to image a more happier memory, he opened them to find himself in the same dark room which frighten him a bit.

"Is anyone one HERE?" Theodore spoke louder not expecting a reply but jumped as he heard an emotionless chuckle around him, but not knowing where the source came from.

"Just you…and your more…darker thoughts" a cruel voice replied making Theodore look around rapidly but saw no living creature as the voice sighed with annoyance.

"Look below your rear paws, you fat rodent!" the dark tone made Theodore freeze before he looked beneath him and cocked his head the left in confusion seeing his reflection, but….it was different.

For one thing, the dark figure's eyes were a much darker green which showed a harsh glare at the young chipmunk; also…the dark copy had black fur rather than Theodore's brown and blond mixed fur but it was more, unruly and it had a cruel, emotionless smile on its face, or rather…his face.

"W….what is you?" Theodore whispered allowing his dark copy to roll his eyes then smirk as if the question was asked from a five year old rather than sixteen.

"You truly are clueless, aren't you, fatso?" the dark copy answered before he slid from the ground to stand in front of Theodore, having nothing but his fur covering his form as Theodore realized that he had nothing but his fur on as well. Theodore backed away in fear at the emotionless dark copy that simply crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed as he spoke harshly.

"You're pathetic, it's no wonder why you are so looked down upon by even your own species, a child as worthless as you has no right to survive catching that telephone wire. A weak, fat rat like yourself should have did what any stupid, naive boy like yourself would have done and allowed your family and that…bitch to die that day, instead you managed to injure your oh so famous and full of himself brother, not to mention kill and injure a whole small forest of animals who looked at you as their own son in just one month that you have be revived from an entire year in a coma. You disgust me!" the dark, evil version of Theodore himself spoke with a shake of his furred head and flick of his black tail before he spoke again, this time with a hint of amusement.

"Although, as much as I look into your eyes and see an innocent that makes me want to vomit my guts out, that's not to say that with these new abilities that you could not have a…..different change of heart" the copy chuckled darkly making Theodore curl his front paws and glare at the dark copy in rage.

"Don't you EVER talk about my brother or best friend like that you evil, mean, b-"

Before Theodore could finish his angry sentence the dark copy held out his right paw and sent a blue bolt of electricity at the young, unprepared chipmunk who screamed in pain feeling the bolt run through his body before sparks of green electricity sparked out of his own body and he gritted his teeth in rage glaring at the cruel copy of himself.

"I would suggest that you shut your fucking, ugly mouth before I shut it for you, rodent" the dark copy hissed causing Theodore to stay silent.

"You and I are not so different, Theodore" the evil copy spoke making Theodore look at him in confusion and anger but allowing him to continue.

"After the action I have witnessed tonight, you and I are not that different after all" he smirked before summoning a green lighter and cigarette, lighting the tobacco, taking a drag before exhaling out of his nose and blew the smoke towards Theodore causing him to wave his left paw in disgust and annoyance, wishing he would make his point and be done with him.

"Get that nasty habit out of my face" Theodore growled making the dark copy shake his head, and then snorted.

"Because we are one of the same…you can and most likely will be…influenced by certain, habits that you do not want to do…but a certain…darker portion of yourself wishes you had.…such as this, rodent" the evil animal spoke taking another drag before blowing it towards Theodore's face who swiped angrily at the smoke once more as the dark copy continued on with his original speech.

"True while I am more…..realistic with how the world is and am more handsome then yourself, you show a side to myself that others have not taken noticed of…..at least not yet. Do you know what abilities you have, fatty?" the dark copy asked forcing Theodore to shake his head embarrassed before he continued.

"Ha….well, while you were fighting to stay alive after that stupid heroic display, I trained your mind and heart for the abilities that we have gained with our new life. You or rather…we, can enter into any electrical appendices that we wish as long as we have been there before and it is linked to a telephone wire, such as a computer or television, unless of course it resembles enough electricity to allow you entrance into its system. We can convert our entire bodies into electricity, green for you and blue for me. We can, as you should know because of your little temper tantrum, fire bolts of electricity out of our paws, as well as be able to fly into the air as long as we are around electrical areas for either a long or short amount of time. I know not if we need to recharge after using them, being in your mind, but I know that with these…superpowers. We can control the animal kingdom and tear the human world apart…together, little _Teddy_" the cruel, dark copy whispered to Theodore casing him to widen his eyes in fear and rage, not believing what he had just heard.

"Y….you want to slaughter an entire race and take control of another…why? Who are YOU?" Theodore screamed as the dark copy simply inhaled his tobacco then exhaled out of his mouth with a grin before replying.

"I'm you, rodent…..well to be more exact, I'm your darker thoughts…..your demons, little chipmunk. You did not honestly believe that your little stunt would go unnoticed by more….suitable eyes, now did you, child? If you must give me a name…call me…..Demonic Theodore, or just Demon if you so desire. Congratulations, Theodore Seville….you now have your own sins just like every other living thing ever created, I suggest you enjoy it, boy" Demon taunted before tossing his cigarette away which disappeared upon touching the mirror like floor then with an evil, emotionless smile said softly.

"Oh and Theo…..don't think this is the last you will see of me. I will have what I want, one way or another…. You should wake up now, I think an old friend wants to meet with you…I'll see you soon, fatso" Demonic Theodore laughed darkly then vanished into the black mirror below Theodore himself once more as he closed his eyes and woke up in the living world.

With a gasp, Theodore opened his eyes to see Alvin shaking him awake trying to tell him something but had to repeat his message due to his blank stare. "Teddy, wake up. Come on, you have to come see this, a forest fire started in National valley park, they say over sixteen animals were killed and an unreported number was injured, come on" Alvin irritated spoke before rushing downstairs forcing Theodore with his eyes widen in horror and shock as well as guilt follow after him.

* * *

><p>The two had entered the living room where Simon and Dave were watching the news, seeing a red haired female with green eyes and wearing a grey navy jacket with blue jeans speak into the camera of a live scene event.<p>

"I'm Christina Ever heart reporting from a live scene of National valley park where just hours ago a forest fire started, killing sixteen animals and injuring countless more. The source of the fire is undetermined but what is known is that it was not the cause of hikers or tourist, evidence of the-" the newswomen stopped speaking immediately as a fast flying object came straight towards the two, scaring the women senseless as she tried to report what the unusual thing was.

"I…it appears that a….a bat on fire has managed to escape the cruel, life taking flames, but there is no reason has to why it does not drop to the ground, dying in the process…some….something is wrong. The…..the animal is heading straight for us, R-" the women's voice was cut off once more but this time forever as the flaming animal lit the two humans on fire causing the two to scream in agony trying to put out the flames that was attached to their clothes, killing them faster than the firemen who were arriving just two minutes behind could help them. The bat then stopped and started into the melting camera with its talons on the glass as it hissed darkly then flapped into the sky and was gone out of sight.

Theodore felt his heart stop in fear as there was something…familiar about the bat, and he had a feeling, that it was not be a friendly animal.


	6. Unholy performance with an enemy, part 1

**Disclamier: I do not own** **Alvin and the chipmunks or the song 'Knock you down' by Keri Hilson feat Kayne West and Ne-Yo. This is the first of two chapters that you all have been waiting for, electricity versus fire...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Theodore stood over the edge of the sink that he was leaning on, panting as he heaved the last of his bacon and cheese omelet that Eleanor had made this morning into the sink of the bathroom in the concert that he and all five other chipmunks were at.<p>

Even after four days, two of which Dave had wanted the three to perform their songs to allow the world to know that Theodore was well and alive, and two in which he had to memorize the songs that were being sung along with the chipettes at the concert.

Theodore had not forgotten his guilt of shedding innocent blood, not to mention that the mysterious bat that had flames all over its body had not been seen since, the humans and animals naming the dangerous villain, if it could be call such 'Flame wings'.

He was annoyed that he had such a hard time remembering the verse of Ne-Yo in the song 'Knock you down' by Keri Hilson which also featured Kayne West, but with a deep breath he was able to do his best to remember it and hoped it paid off.

Eleanor was singing Keri Hilson's verse while the chipettes sung the course and Alvin did Kayne West's verse, insisting because his mate was doing a verse as well as his brother and it might give the wrong idea to the media if they did it without him and because he liked the rapper himself a lot.

Shaking his head before washing the bile out of his mouth with water and washing his paws, Theodore hopped off the counter and into the hallways, able to hear the screaming fans even from where he was at and smiled, glad that he was back to singing for his fans while at the same time nervous from not singing for such a long time.

During the four days, Theodore had not seen or heard anything from his darker from, but if he listened closely to his own thoughts, he could hear darks thoughts being suggested to him, one such occasion told him to slap Brittany's rear as the six walked to practice.

Which would have either earned him a hard slap on the cheek or a lustful grin, he hoped the latter. But he did not do such because it was not in his nature and swore he heard the dark chipmunk whisper "Wimp" before the voice was gone.

With a deep breath in which he exhaled loudly, Theodore held his head and tail up high and walked forward to his 'trailer' that also belonged to the others in where the males, Alvin and Simon was sitting on a pile of clothes with their mates and speaking about their next song as Brittany was checking to make sure her fur was not knotted causing Theodore to chuckle before he wrapped his paws around his mate's waist making her blush.

"Theo, come on...you got a song to memorize, we can nuzzle later" she spoke slowly releasing his paws, he quietly groaned in disappointment, narrowing his eyes as he heard Demon snicker before nodding and looking over to Alvin and Eleanor who were holding paws and praying for a successful performance with their eyes closed.

Theodore did not understand why the two continued to pray before meals or go to church on Sundays and have faith in the Christen religion when he had survived from the….accident and was better than ok but he did not question what his family or friends believed in, that was their business.

Shaking his head, Theodore allowed the two to continue their prayer as he looked over to Simon and Jeanette who as of now were doing math homework that was due tomorrow and rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

'Those two would do such, even at a concert" he thought looking at his own mate again with a smirk before the door opened and one of the stage crew called the three chipmunks who were performing.

"Here we go" Theodore said quietly and walked to the door, excitement and his electric powers rushing through his whole body as he grinned, kissed Brittany on the nose, yelling good bye to Simon and ran off after Alvin and Eleanor before the two other females followed him.

Shaking his paws to get rid of the nervousness that crept into his bones and the dark voice that whispered into the back of his mind that he ignored, Theodore stepped onto the stage that had alright lit up once Alvin despise being a religious animal now, was screaming into the headset and asking the crowd if they were ready to rock trying not to allow arrogance to overtake his words, which made the fans even more excited, if possible as Brittany posed in front of all and loved the fame.

Eleanor waved her paws to her fans who held up signs reading 'I love Eleanor' and such as she waited for Theodore to make his appearance but paused due to Dave telling the DJ ahead of time that he wanted Theodore to be announced and Jeanette patted him on the shoulder before walking in view of the humans.

The DJ, an African American male with green corn rolls and sunglasses as well as a red vest, a gray t shirt and blue jeans named Greg Grit grabbed the microphone and shouted as loud as he could.

"And now for the chipmunk every one of you has been waiting for and escaped the hospital uninjured" he screamed making Theodore chuckled and Alvin winked at him.

"THEODORE SEVILLE!" Marcus added as loud as he could as this was Theodore's cue to get onto the stage and make him known, which he did.

Every single fan screamed louder than they ever had before once the small chipmunk arrived in their view as he grinned from ear to ear and waved his paws and tail in happiness.

After the announcement, the song 'Knock you down' instrumental's began allowing Brittany and Jeanette to sing the course to start the song but not before Eleanor sang the small verse at the beginning of the song and Alvin did his small verse.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh... not again...<strong>  
><strong>Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...<strong>

**Keep rockin', and keep knockin'**  
><strong>Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'<strong>  
><strong>You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter<strong>  
><strong>So what we gon' have - desert or disaster?<strong>

Eleanor then began her verse making Alvin who was staring at her though the corner of his eyes slowly drool in awe.

**I never thought I'd... be in love like this**  
><strong>When I look at you my mind goes on a trip<strong>  
><strong>And you came in... and knocked me on my face<strong>  
><strong>Feels like I'm in a race<strong>  
><strong>But I... already won first place<strong>

**I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did**  
><strong>(As hard as I did, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Every morning I look at you and smile<strong>  
><strong>Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down<strong>

Brittany and Jeanette then began their course with their bodies slowly tilting backwards and mouths wide open as they sang with everything they had, even though they had a long ways to go before the song ended, all three chipettes loved this song and knew it by heart, so none had any problem.

**Sometimes love comes around**  
><strong>(Love comes around)<strong>  
><strong>And it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>Just get back up<strong>  
><strong>When it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>(Knocks you down)<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes love comes around<strong>  
><strong>(Love comes around)<strong>  
><strong>And it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>Just get back up<strong>  
><strong>When it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>(Knocks you down)<strong>

Theodore's verse was next and he was glad to have practiced so much, but suddenly, his head began to flare with pain as he held both front paws to it and closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the headache.  
>Alvin saw his brother in pain and rushed up to him, moving his headpiece away from his mouth to speak to him in private.<p>

"What's wrong, Theo?" he asked as the youngest chipmunk replied with a grunt, grateful that Alvin moved his own headpiece away for a moment.

"My head is killing me" he spoke shaking it which did nothing but make it worse, he knew that he was next to perform the song so even though he knew it would affect him later he would not let his fans down.  
>With a wave of his paw to move Alvin away, he lied saying that he was ok before moving forward before Alvin could protest and put his headpiece back on, singing the verse that he had chosen for himself with a painful smile.<p>

**I've never thought I**  
><strong>Would hear myself say (ooh)<strong>  
><strong>Ya'll gon head<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)<strong>  
><strong>I used to be commander and chief<strong>  
><strong>Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)<strong>  
><strong>Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)<strong>

**(Hey) Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened**  
><strong>But I know it feels so damn good<strong>  
><strong>Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know I would baby if I could<strong>  
><strong>Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it<strong>  
><strong>She shot the bullet that ended that life<strong>  
><strong>I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight<strong>

Theodore preformed his verse perfectly even though it pained him immensely, shaking his head as he stepped back to allow Jeanette and Brittany to sing the course, he felt Brittany's tail slide slowly up and then down his back in comfort before she moved it away as he smiled and waited for it to end knowing that his part was complete.

**Sometimes love comes around **  
><strong>(Love comes around) <strong>  
><strong>And it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>Just get back up<strong>  
><strong>When it knocks you down <strong>  
><strong>(Knocks you down) <strong>  
><strong>Sometimes love comes around <strong>  
><strong>(Love comes around) <strong>  
><strong>And it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>Just get back up<strong>  
><strong>When it knocks you down <strong>  
><strong>(Knocks you down)<strong>

Alvin stepped forward smoothly, even going so far as to grab Eleanor's waist on stage and spin her around with ease, all the while singing as they stared with passion into each other's eyes but sang all through his verse.

Alvin could not help but be concerned for his younger brother and hoped to get him help as soon as the song was done, with the very last word to his verse and a kiss on Eleanor's left cheek which caused her to blush.  
>Alvin slid away leaving Eleanor to look at the crowd like a deer caught in the headlights to allow his two friends to sing the course and making Eleanor fume silently at him.<p>

**Tell me now can you make it past your caspers**  
><strong>So we can finally fly off into NASA<strong>  
><strong>You was always the cheerleader of my dreams<strong>  
><strong>To seem to only date the head of football teams<strong>  
><strong>And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'<strong>  
><strong>We, were never meant to be baby we just happened<strong>  
><strong>So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick<strong>  
><strong>They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us<strong>  
><strong>Let the hourglass pass right into ashes<strong>  
><strong>Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses<strong>  
><strong>So I wrote this love letter right before my classes<strong>  
><strong>How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average<strong>  
><strong>For advice<strong>  
><strong>O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?<strong>  
><strong>Whoa it's me<strong>  
><strong>Baby this is tragic<strong>  
><strong>Cause we had it, we was magic<strong>

**I was flyin', now I'm crashin'**  
><strong>This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson<strong>  
><strong>You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him<strong>

Eleanor, after getting over her lust and embarrassment that Alvin had made her go through in front of thousands of humans and some animals, swallowed the spittle in her throat and sang her own verse, pouring out her heart and meaning every word to her mate and even her former mate, Theodore which caused him to grin slightly.

After her own verse, Eleanor backed away to let her sisters sing the last words with a wave of both paws at the crowd before her and large smile, she even, while still grinning, stepped hard onto Alvin's right rear paw making him stiff a shout as she blink with innocence at him causing him to glare at her, but knew that she meant no harm, payback was indeed a bitch.

**So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad**  
><strong>So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past<strong>  
><strong>Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna fall back on my face again<strong>  
><strong>Whoaa, whoaaa<strong>  
><strong>I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call<strong>  
><strong>Whoaa, whoaaa<strong>  
><strong>And if it hits better make it worth the fall<strong>

**(When it comes around)**

Brittany and Jeanette took the last part as they allowed their beautiful voices to fill the whole building and meaning every word they spoke with joy in their voices, Brittany herself while singing could not help but worry as she saw her mate in pain, even if it was brief, but to all of them, the fans came first.

**Sometimes love comes around**  
><strong>(Love comes around)<strong>  
><strong>And it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>Just get back up<strong>  
><strong>When it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>(Knocks you down)<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes love comes around<strong>  
><strong>(Love comes around)<strong>  
><strong>And it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>Just get back up<strong>  
><strong>When it knocks you down<strong>  
><strong>(Knocks you down)<strong>

**Won't see it coming when it happens**  
><strong>But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now<strong>  
><strong>You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)<strong>

**Won't see it coming when it happens**  
><strong>But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now<strong>  
><strong>You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)<strong>

With the final word out of their mouths, all five chipmunks took a deep breath and bowed to the screaming crowd, who seemed as though they could not get enough of the small rodents.

"Give it up for the Alvin and the chipmunks, performing with the Chipettes!" Greg screamed into his microphone, being the chipmunks DJ for the past two years, they knew that he loved his job and the pay he received as well.

Once the five had gotten off the stage to take a small break and warn Simon and Jeanette to get ready for their duet that they were going to sing but Theodore did not know which song even though he thought it did not matter and with Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor following him.

They arrived at a medical part of the building to get something for Theodore's headache, all the while listening to Alvin and Brittany argue and Eleanor sighed with annoyance but did not speak in a harsh tone for Theodore's sake as he was having a hard enough time as it was.

While the five animals were making sure one of their members was not hurt and he had gotten medicine, Simon and Jeanette had appeared together on stage and with a kiss for good luck begin to sing as one.

Their voices together with full of remorse, love, and heartbreak but before they could get even halfway through their song, a scream was heard even over the crowd and a small piece of roof debris on fire dropped onto a few of the audience.

The two chipmunks froze in place as a dark, evil form of a flaming bat flew into the building, high enough so that none of them could reach it, not that they would try to touch an animal that could stay ablaze and feel no harm anyway.

Theodore and the others with their extra sensitive ears heard all the chaos and ran towards the stage to investigate. He gasps in horror seeing the animal that had somehow survived the fire that he had caused in rage and distress.

The bat known as Flame wings glanced pasted the sea of humans and spotted the six chipmunks that were frozen in fear as the bat caught sight of Theodore shaking like a leaf.

With a scream of rage and sorrow, Flame wings fire increased even more as it flew straight towards the male chipmunk that could not even move or shout before it grabbed Theodore's sweater by his shoulders and flew upwards towards the stage lights before throwing the young chipmunk directly into one of them.

The light shattered upon impact as the animal's body got electrocuted, not feeling pain due to his own body having an unlimited amount of such in his system, but the attack did not help his headache as he held a paw to his head in pain.

"Damn, that hurt" he thought with a growl as a spark of blue electricity shocked the chipmunk but he only grunted in annoyance.

Summoning a fist of green electricity from his right paw, the simple spark went from his paw then ran through his entire body as he screamed not understanding what was happening.

The spark covered every inch of his brown and blond mixed fur and body with green electricity as his eyes sparked with the element to appeared to those who looked at him seeing more static but he could see clearly as he slowly stood up in his new...spark form and using his electrical abilities and Demonic Theodore's knowledge of their powers, flew into the air using the stage lights to stay afloat.

With luck that Theodore was glad for, the loss of that one stage light had blinded every one below even Flame wings and allowed Theodore in his new...costume or armor to escape the death trap if any other person or animal had been thrown in such manner without being seen as Theodore appeared in front of the animal who sought to end his life.

Whoever this animal was...it would receive no mercy for trying to injure his fans and family.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap, Theodore has met his first villain, this is going to be a SICK battle! R &amp; R people!<strong>


	7. Unholy performance with an enemy, part 2

**And now for the boss fight you all have wished to see, I hope this is to everyone's liking, please R &R and also I own none of Alvin and the chipmunks, I only own Flame wings and my OC's, till next time people!**

* * *

><p>Theodore in his new spark armor glared at Flame wings with his eyes narrowed, being so close to it he saw the animal known as Flame wings was male, his fur and flesh due to the fire consuming his body was burning away slowly, but he showed no signs of discomfort, the only thing that allowed Theodore to guess on who the animal was is because of his eyes, which were gray even over the flames that covered every part of him.<p>

"D...Daniel?" the young chipmunk asked with his eyes widen as the bat merely growled before angrily responding.

"I'm honestly surprise that a famous rodent like you would remember the bat who you left to die after you murdered mine and many other animals in your rage, child" Daniel spat causing Theodore to curl his static paws in anger and regret, he did want to have such heartache and weight over his actions when there was a more dangerous problem before his eyes.

"Daniel...I swear to you, what happened was an accident, I-"

"You did not think that your damn stunt would injure and kill the animals in your path, boy? No...a monster like you gets no redemption, and I will be the one to end you, before you cause harm to anyone else" Daniel screamed making Theodore know that he was not going to resolve this peacefully, Daniel wanted him dead...and he no choice if he wanted to make sure no one else was hurt because of mistake.

"I don't want to hurt you, Daniel. But if you do not stop this senseless violence, I will have no other choice" Theodore spoke slowly making the flaming bat only grin darkly.

"Daniel Mud died in that fire with his family...I AM FLAME WINGS!" the dark hearted animal screeched before flapping his wings and snapping his jaws deep into Theodore's right arm forcing him to scream in pain while Flame wings was not without harm and grunted in pain as the electricity on his enemy's body zapped him on the nose as he pulled his face away and hissed bringing his left wing hard at Theodore's face and due to super strength caused the chipmunk to fall from the air in pain before he used a stage light to lift himself into the air.

Having no time to dodge as Flame wings slammed his head into his stomach causing him to groan in pain before Theodore countered with an electric fist pounding into the bat's spine and ignoring the flames that burned him even through his electric armor.

Flame wings hissed in pain as the two fell from the sky to the ground and could no attack with his talons before Theodore pushed himself backwards quick and swung his fist upwards into Flame wings right jaw then swiftly grabbing a stage light and with his power and strength ripped it from the others, throwing it to the both of them before doing a backflip off of Flame wings chest just as the stage light went passed him and slammed right into Flame wings as he screamed in rage going to the left of Theodore himself as the chipmunk continued to fall to the ground.

The stage lights were too far for him to use to fly himself upwards and there was nothing but the giant television near him that showed the other five chipmunks watching the fight with surprise and worry as Theodore looked at Brittany's face on the screen and gritted his teeth with new found confidence, Flame wings had to be stopped.

Using the screen's electricity near him, Theodore used his right paw to slid down to the edge of the screen before summoning more power into his legs and throwing himself upwards as he flew towards Flame wings who had gotten rid of the stage light that had took him away from his enemy but not before the stage light had imbedded shards of glass into his back which began to heat up with the animal's fire ability.

Flame wings was furious, with a roar and flap of his wings he flew straight towards Theodore who at the last second spun to the left and quickly passed him before grabbing the last shard of glass on his spine making Flame wings scream in pain before Theodore used his right paw to connect all the shards in a powerful attack shocking the bat from the inside as he let out a roar of pain then let a burst of heat expand from his body throwing the chipmunk off and throwing him from the air as his paw was burned deeply but he tried to ignore it which was no easy task as Flame wings flew at him from above and grabbing Theodore with his right talon slashed his left deep into Theodore's chest as he screamed using his tail summoning much of what he had to force Flame wings to release him in pain.

Theodore felt sparks from his chest come away from his chest and saw blood and fur past his electric armor as he narrowed his eyes in pain then used his injured paw to strike the television that was only six feet from him and used it to land onto the screen, as his uninjured paw held into the glass that did injure him much, watching Flame wings fly towards him, blood pouring from his own wounds as the bat panted and shouted in pain and annoyance.

"Is that the entire power of what famous rodent has to offer? Surely you can give me a much greater fight then this, boy!" Flame wings mocked making the injured, exhausted chipmunk scream  
>"This has gone on far enough, Flame wings...I want this to stop. We can come to a peaceful agreement. We don't have to kill one another, please...you're not a killer!" he pled causing Flame wings to snort with his eyes narrowed as he answered.<p>

"Your death is all I need to be at peace, child...if I have to end the lives of others before my own, so be it!" he shouted before flapping his wings and throwing a large wave of heat at the support that held the television, the supports slowly causing them to weaken as Theodore gripped the glass harder with his paw thinking quickly, knowing that if he allowed this system to fall then not only would it take the five chipmunks below him but the entire first row of humans, he could not allow that to happen. Flame wings had to be stopped, permanently.

With a roar of fury, Theodore used his static and the television to rush towards Flame wings who was about to let another wave of heat at the already weaken supports holding the large screen but could do nothing before Theodore used both front paws to punch the bat's neck throwing his head backwards almost snapping his neck before Theodore grabbed his wings and threw him backwards.

Directly into the large screen as the flaming bat went into the television and was shocked far beyond what Theodore could ever create as he screamed in unbearable pain and despise the fames trying to protect their owner, it was not enough to keep the animal from get bolt upon bolt of electricity into his body as the screen's power went out and the bat stopped moving.

Very faintly breath as Theodore used the remaining power to glide to where the broken, heavily bleeding male bat was losing focus as he whispered softly, making Theodore forced to get closer to him to hear.  
>"All you do is cause ruin and death to those who stand against you, rodent...you *cough* are no...hero...I hope that another will put you...in your...grave, Theodore...I...hope you...suffer. As my family...has" Flame wings spoke before his body shut down and with a final curse towards his former surrogate son, died.<p>

Theodore, despise having no choice but to kill his friend felt tear run down his cheeks which were immediately being dried up by his electric armor as he curled his paws and closed his eyes before heaving a deep breath from his mouth and used the last of his power to restore the weaken support beams that his former enemy tried to destroy before gliding down to the stage as a crowd of reporters come almost out of thin air, Theodore almost screamed at the media but was to exhausted as one of the reporters asked a question that all but himself had been wondering.

"Who are you?" the middle aged, brown haired, brown skinned male asked pushing up his glasses to his face and holding a microphone to the very tired chipmunk as Theodore thought of the question slowly. He could tell them his real name, for that would cause a ton of problems that he did not wish to have so instead he gave him a title that he thought been suitable to his new form.

"Call me...Shock fur" he grinned which none of the humans could see as he looked towards the five chipmunks which were his friends and family and winked at them before allowing his entire body to go into the turntables where Greg Grit was at as he used the ability that Demonic Theodore had told him and entered into the men's bathroom by one of the light bulbs as he took several deep breaths, knowing that everyone would wonder now who the electric animal was and where Theodore was and if Theodore was injured or not, he had a lot of explaining or rather lying to do, but for now...he needed something to heal his wounds.

"Not bad, wimp" Demon whispered into Theodore's mind causing him to grin slightly as it slowly changed into a frown knowing that he had killed a former friend but knowing that even though he had ended another life, that Daniel would be happy to be with his family and that his curse was taken from him, while Theodore's was just beginning.

For some reason or another, Theodore felt that this was the first of many battles to come in order to protect his friends and love ones from those who wished him or rather...Shock fur harm.


	8. Relaxed state of mind

**Special thanks to Heavens-Angel96 for beta-reading this chapters and the chapters to come:)**

* * *

><p>Three days after the battle with Flame Wings, more then half the town had heard about the "hero" known as Shock Fur. Theodore had to lie about how he managed to survive bring thrown into a stage light. He also explained how he got such a large gash on his chest by saying he was attacked by a dog earlier but had hidden it from everyone and that he had done his best to stay alive when inside the stage light.<p>

Stating that maybe he was just lucky and made almost all five chipmunks get into a argument about luck and Theodore to duck or move out of the way next time a super-villain came charging at him. This was not bad advice.

He would have felt proud of saving an entire building of people as well as his own family with his alter-ego if they had not been talking of the "hero" with green electrical powers non-stop, annoying Theodore to no end. Eleanor seemed to have a crush on the hero, which caused Alvin to not like him anymore and caused Theodore to quietly chuckle to himself.

He thought it was odd how Brittany did not like Shock Fur, saying that even though he claimed to be a hero and save others, he could just as well turn against them, and use his powers for evil, making Demon in Theodore's mind laugh loud and hard. As he himself only frowned, he could understand Brittany's cautious nature and understood where she was coming from.

The entire day had been great for Theodore, he had gotten his paycheck for the concert, despite his former enemy interrupting them near the end. Today the six had gone to the mall to spend their paychecks, Brittany ordering her mate not to even touch his wallet as she had everything he wanted covered.

It was a gift for surviving and healing her broken heart and body when he had saved his family and friend a year ago, in which Theodore was graceful for, but did not want to overspend her or himself.

He, along with the others were careful to avoid the crowd of fans as best as they could, and enjoy their day away from home and practice, Theodore was just glad to spend the time with his family and mate and frankly, not have any other super powered animals come searching for Shock fur, even though it had only been three days. But one could never be too careful when being the "hero".

As the six were taking a lunch break at the food court, Theodore saw Ryan and two of his friends come towards their table, Ryan having a guilty look on his face as he came near them. He then held out a CD to Theodore only saying "Here, this is for you" causing Theodore to look at the human with an eyebrow raised or would have if he had any.

"Um….what is this for?" he asked with innocence and curiousness as to what the famous jock could want with trying to be friends. After all, Ryan and his friends were not the greatest of friends to Theodore, and Simon, only being nice to Alvin because he was a football player in their high school as well as soccer player along with his mate, Eleanor.

"I….it's to uh…make amends, for the way we…or rather…I…..um…treated you, those past years before your…um…accident" Ryan spoke slowly but stuttered as his friends simply looked at the ground not looking the young chipmunk in the eye.

Theodore thought for a second, which was more then enough time to allow Demon to speak with a dark suggestion "Grab the CD, and throw it back in his face. He treated you like shit, for years, Theodore. This stupid, muscle brained human does not deserve to even wash your sweater, boy" he hissed into Theodore's mind making the young chipmunk frown as he knew that Demon was right.

Why should he forgive a bully who had done nothing but abuse and mock him for two to three years in their high school careers? Maybe he should give the teenager a taste of his own medicine.

But just as he was about to unleash a bolt of electricity into the bully, he shook his head and thought with reason rather then emotion and malice.

He was not the young, shy and cute chipmunk he had been when he was younger, despise the fact that he had a demon speaking dark thoughts to him at almost every turn of almost everything he did, Theodore was also a hero to everyone around him now and even more to the city he lived in.

He was Shock Fur and even though Demonic Theodore had a point, he had enough problems as it was fighting against super powered animal villains, and fighting against the darkness of destroying humanity and enslaving the animal kingdom as Demon wished for them to do and offered if Theodore ever gave in. It would do no good to himself or Ryan if he spat in his face.

Plus he could not shock him like he wished, unless he wished to reveal his identity to everyone, which he did not want to do if he could help it.

With a loud sigh, Theodore reached his left paw forward and a small smile as he said with as much honestly as he could, ignoring Demon who was screaming and swearing at him to punish the human "I accept your apology, Ryan. And hope that we can be friends now" This made his two friends grin and nod as they dragged a stunned Ryan who had his mouth open in surprise away.

Simon patted his shoulder with a smile "Well done, Teddy. I'm proud that you have forgiven him. It takes a lot of courage to forgive your enemies" He softly spoke as Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and nodded as Brittany held his right paw and rubbed it gently, a smile of approval on her face while Alvin looked at the free CD his brother had just gotten, it was an LL Cool J CD that Theodore did not have.

Theodore only grinned at Simon while thinking to himself "_You have no idea, Si. You really have no idea_".

After the six finished their lunch, Brittany bought a pair of green and white DJ headphones for Theodore which he loved and put over his neck, able to get them animal size from the store. Animals were becoming a lot more accepted to mankind thanks to the chipmunks and had shrunk or enlarged certain items for their animal companions, as chipmunks were no exception.

Plugging his headphones into his small mp3, Theodore drowned out his family and even mate's voice and with relief, Demon's voice in his mind as he focused on the music while the six walked home, holding his mate's paw.

Arriving at the chipmunk's house with their partners cuddling and watching television, Theodore shivered silently thinking of the battle he had fought with Flame Wings. As a call got in the middle of a conversion that Eleanor and Simon were having about sports, the others listened and begin to turn away from the TV. Putting the phone on speaker, Brittany answered "Hello?" before a voice screamed at them in nothing more then awe.

"Did you all hear about this animal super hero known as Shock Fur, yet?" Toby, Dave's cousin asked causing Theodore to turn and slam his forehead into the small table to the right of him as all five chipmunks looked at him confused.

"What's up with him?" Alvin asked pointing his tail towards Theodore who was quietly swearing under his breath and fuming in annoyance as the others merely shrugged, confused at their young companion's action.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is so short and does not have that much or any action but I wanted everyone in the story to be at a relaxed state after Theodore's first boss fight. There is more to come not to mention a new villain…soon! R &amp; R please.<strong>


	9. Failed experiment

**Special thanks to CamaCorp2027 for creating this new animal as well as the OC, also..I do not know Alin and the chipmunks or the OC's. And of course special thanks to my beta-reader, Heavens-Angel96. **

* * *

><p>From the journal of Doctor Julian Jackson, April seven, 2009:<p>

It has come to my attention that the hamster I have bought for my genetic research rodent fund which was funded to learn how the animal singers known as Alvin and the chipmunks gained the ability to speak English as well as other language is male...not that I have given such gender a thought but it has allowed me to make up a name for this specific animal with loving, curious black eyes and light brown fur.

Nonetheless I have decided to name this rodent...Kia.

* * *

><p>From the journal of Doctor Julian Jackson, October nine, 2009:<p>

The numbers of which my research for Kia is astounding...his intelligence is increasing. What began as a study to teach this rodent human speech turned into something that cannot be explained in mere words. More tests must be done to confirm this...for this animal's thought process is rising beyond humans, the most domain force on earth? This is truly remarkable and must be given careful observation. Kia is still merely an animal, to any extent.

* * *

><p>From the journal of Doctor Julian Jackson, March twenty first, 2010:<p>

Kia is becoming hostile as of late, and almost bit one of the staff's thumbs off when given his food. He is beginning to show signs of something that is not even humanly possible due to his massive increase of knowledge: Telekinesis.

This has me as well as many staff, which consist of ten other members on edge. Kia himself was able to lift a wooden desk with no signs of strain or nosebleed prior to earlier, I fear with the encouragement of my staff, that Kia...will have to be put down...before he becomes a problem as he does not find comfort in humans, even myself, who treated him like a son of flesh and blood.

* * *

><p>From the journal of Doctor Julian Jackson, June nineteen, 2010:<p>

Despite my doubts about Kia the hamster, we have had a successful test. It has been proven and recorded that Kia is the most intelligence and powerful animal that we have dared to experiment on, able to speak almost any language and also able to lift himself off the ground for about twenty seconds without assistance...it is only a matter of time that Kia is shown to the world, as Alvin and the chipmunks have been before him.

But I fear that Kia does not enjoy being compared to the chipmunks, even going as far as to tear a poster from the wall and rip it apart with his abilities...this is very disturbing indeed.

* * *

><p>From the journal of Doctor Julian Jackson, August seven, 2010:<p>

What have I done to deserve such a cruel, unforgiving fate?

Kia has killed two of my staff, two of my own co-workers who had been kind to him and treated him as their own pet by snapping their necks and ripping out their spines.  
>But that has been their first mistake.<p>

Kia is no mere animal anymore...he is a monster.

His eyes have changed color from the innocent black they once were to an evil, without mercy blood red due to some genetic experimentation that I feel have affected him in a negative way that cannot be reversed while being injected, but he shows no signs of discomfort, nor remorse or guilt for his actions.

It has been documented that Kia can lift a four wheeler automobile if only for a limited time.

If he could do such in only a large research area then the possibilities are endless with what can he do in the real world? The experiment has gone wrong, we have tried to play God and we have failed...

I have failed.

* * *

><p>Julian Jackson sighed loudly while rubbing his tired blue eyes; his long blond hair was tied into a ponytail as he wore a white lab coat that went below his knees, with a pair of white pants and white painted boots.<br>Dr. Jackson as he preferred to be called by his co-workers stopped writing and looked to his right where a single light brown male hamster with blood red eyes had his eyes narrowed at the doctor causing him to shiver before speaking with a stern tone.

"Kia, it is not polite to glare. You have been punished for breaking Doctor Mary's right arm yesterday. I do not know what is becoming of you...this is not the animal that I have raised and learn to...love. This is for your own good and we both know such" Dr. Jackson spoke before feeling an ice cold shiver go down his spine when he heard a dark, emotionless voice inside of his mind, and knew where the source came from, for the two were alone.

"And you honestly think that this...prison can hold me, doctor?" Kia hissed inside of the doctor's mind,.The hamster was never one for speaking with his mouth and has never done it before, for he wanted to prove that he was superior to all, even his creator.

"KIA, do not speak to me in that tone, my son...you have done nothing but misbehave for the past nine months!" Dr. Jackson barked as the hamster only scoffed.

"You humans are so...fragile. My species is nothing more than a toy for your kind...and I myself have no desire to be used for your benefit...father" Kia growled forcing Dr. Jackson to stand up from his chair which tipped to the ground. He then speed walked to his cage and looked into his eyes, which held a harsh, cruel stare that had none of the former love it did years ago.

"You WILL listen to your father, rodent!" Dr. Jackson commanded as Kia smiled darkly before replying.

"You are no master of mine, anymore...doctor" the hamster answered before allowing his front paws to glow a gray color and push them forward, throwing the door that held the small metal cage shut with no food or water and held nothing save for scraps of Alvin and the chipmunk posters as bedding ripped from its hinges straight into the doctor's left eye and pierced the flesh. He screamed in agony trying to get the stained metal from his eye socket and stumbling back a few paces.

Kia calmly walked and levitated to the ground before using his powers to get an animal size gray jacket with a black hood that Dr. Jackson had made for him for his third 'birthday' which was on the desk.

After watching the human suffer and getting the small door off of his face, Dr. Jackson gritted his teeth and angrily stared at Kia with his good remaining eye, for small amounts of blood was pouring from the wounded eye.

The doctor begin to run out of his office to call for security but Kia lifted the human off the ground and slammed him into the desk that held his journal, also knocking to the ground a medium size picture of Alvin and the chipmunks that the doctor had taken to do more research for teaching Kia how to speak English, a long time ago.

But the doctor, for once in his life, had enjoyed his time listening to the three mammals and gotten an autograph from the three animals which disgusted Kia to no end looking at his 'father's' smiling grin.

Dr. Jackson groaned, watching his greatest creation that was like a son to him, even though he was an animal, float towards him to stand eye level.

"Why have you done such dark, evil deeds, Kia? What has become of you, my son?" the doctor asked slowly in confusion causing Kia to snarl and bring his claws out from his front paws. Lifting his body up with his abilities, he began to tear Dr. Jackson's right eye out, ignoring his screams of pain and fear before jumping to the desk and lifting him from the desk into the air as Kia answered the doctor's question with a cruel growl.

"The time has come for humanity to become the bottom of the food chain...your species must be put in their place for they have done nothing but cause disaster to the animal kingdom...as I also intend to show the animal kingdom who is the real predator...and who is prey" he hissed into the doctor's left ear with rage before adding in a normal, even cheerful voice.

"You services are no longer required...Doctor Jackson" He twisted the human's legs and arms together with his abilities, making Dr. Jackson bellow in pain, his sightless eyes began to shed tears, his bones cracked under the strain before his neck was snapped, and Dr. Julian Jackson, was no more.

Kia looked at his former owner with an annoyed expression but closed his eyes and shook his head. He summoned the picture that had been taken a few years ago, his anger and annoyance growing with every second of looking at it.

"_I believe it is necessary to show these slave rats...what happens when they become too comfortable in the arms of the furless mammals_." Kia thought before looking into the eyes of each smiling chipmunk as they lay to rest on the chubby, green sweater male with green eyes to the left of the red sweated one with amber eyes.

Kia snarled in rage then ripped the picture apart with his own paws and jumped down from the desk landing on the bloody, body of his former guardian and enjoyed the feeling of the blood oozing on the pads of his rear paws before walking on all four paws to the front entrance, an uncontrollable evil now unleashed upon the unsuspecting world.


	10. Shattered family vacation

Theodore opened his eyes slowly, his mind trying to register what had happened last night before it came back to him that Brittany and himself had watched the movie "The Lion King" together before doing their best to make love after the romantic scene of the movie but had gotten caught by Jeanette and ended up cuddling together and falling asleep quickly after.

Yawning loudly, Theodore lifted his left arm to see his mate in nothing but her fur which she as well as himself discarded their human clothing while getting in the 'moment'. He chuckled watching her sleep soundly and putting the covers over his mate, and went upstairs to go to the restroom.

Reliving himself, Theodore washed his paws before exiting the bathroom door where Eleanor who had slept overnight along with Jeanette was waiting rubbing her right eye with a paw before yawning and entering then shutting the door.

Theodore sighed quietly as he walked downstairs to see that Dave was up and had begun breakfast which consists of pancakes, bacon, sausage, milk and eggs and a cup of coffee for him. Licking his lips, Theodore walked into the kitchen, said hello to Dave then went on to help him prepare the food.

An hour and a half later, the smell had intensified throughout the whole house waking every animal that remained asleep, even Alvin who snored loudly beside  
>Eleanor up with its wonderful aroma.<p>

The five chipmunks walked into the kitchen rubbing their eyes, shaking their fur or yawning while Dave chuckled looking at all the teenagers but Theodore, looking as if they rose from the grave.

Theodore, who had already gotten his food onto his plate, waited then said grace which Alvin started before they ate.

From the corner of his right eye, Theodore saw Simon and Jeanette both frown at Alvin and Eleanor after saying grace, as the two blue colored wearing animals did not even bother to close their eyes or repeat the words but allow them to wait before eating.

Once again, Theodore knew that the two chipmunks wanted nothing to do with religion but he kept out of their personal beliefs, even though he himself had gone to church with the rest of the family save for Simon and Jeanette but felt very out of place because of his sins and Demon who taunted him as a church boy which he ignored.

Shaking his head to get rid of the unpleasant memory, Theodore ate the rest of his breakfast with his family and friends, laughing and enjoying the morning.

After breakfast, Theodore watched with disappointment as Brittany went to take a shower in the sink, but did not mind as he tilted his head to the right and watch her leave, tail swaying slowly behind her as he grinned then turned away embarrassed in case anyone saw him before he walked into the living room where Simon, Eleanor and Alvin were playing a mature video game together, while Jeanette was reading a comedy book quietly.

After Brittany got out of the shower and Theodore had had a turn on the game system, Dave walked in front of the television, causing Alvin's person to get their head blown apart and end his turn which Brittany took with a large grin.

"Aw MAN!" Alvin complained throwing his paws into the air in frustration making all five animals chuckle seeing the 'devastated' chipmunk before looking to Dave who rolled his eyes then spoke.

"I thought, it would be a good idea now that its Saturday...that maybe all of you would like to do something together as a family, maybe we get bring Claire along as well and hopefully go-"

"To the movies?" Alvin asked excited to spend money that he did not have to pay and be with his mate and family.

"Uh...no...I was thinking about going to-" Dave tried to say before Eleanor interrupted him

"A buffet?" causing Dave to groan as Brittany snapped at her younger sister.

"Why the hell would we go to a buffet? We just ate, Ellie!" making Eleanor's ears and tail lower in disappointed making Alvin put an arm around her shoulders and hug her softly.

"Anyway...I was thinking that maybe, we could all go to-" Dave spoke again but with no surprise was interrupted once more.

"To a museum?" Simon asked excited allowing Jeanette to lift her head up from her book interested by her mate's words.

"No! Come on everyone, let me finish. As I was saying-" he said with a pause, glaring at all six chipmunks that looked at him with a bored expression.

"I thought it would be a great idea...if we could go to the Zoo!" Dave announced making all chipmunks have different reactions to his words.

"The ZOO!" Theodore and Eleanor exclaimed in excitement while Brittany with Alvin groaned in disgust.

"Why the Zoo? Do you know the thousands of other places we could go that did not have to do with smelly, stupid, ugly, ani-" Brittany paused thinking over her words before looking over her own body and saw that she was a chipmunk, complete with paws, fur and a tail before she blushed and looked at her rear paws in embarrassment.

The other chipmunks, Theodore included glared at Brittany who did not make eye contact with any of them.

"I agree with Britt, I mean you know...not the last part she said about animals despise the fact that SHE IS ONE! But with the fact that the Zoo is for five year olds, come on Dave. We are teenagers, what use would we have with the Zoo?" Alvin whined causing Simon to scoff before replying.

"Have you lost your mind, Alvin? Wait...don't answer that. But back to my point, is that there is so much knowledge we can achieve from different species then our own. Could you image being given the wisdom of owls, or lions or even bears! Granted, if they did not think of us as an easy meal, then maybe it could be well worth it!" Simon stated with a wide, excited grin causing Jeanette to nod her head in agreement at all the speeches that could be given from different species then their own.

"Well then, you four have fun. I'm going to be playing some good old fashion video games!" Alvin said putting his paws behind his head in a relaxed state making all the chipmunks but Brittany frown.

"Come on, Al...Please?" Eleanor pleaded with her green eyes wide and her mouth turned into a frown along with her ears dropped to the side of her head causing Alvin to turn away trying to resist his mate's "puppy" dog look but was beginning to weaken as Theodore did the same for his mate, knowing that the two older teens could not resist their mate's still innocent appearance.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and sighed as her resistance to go to another area collapsed.

"Fine, but you owe me one, Teddy" Brittany growled lightly allowing Theodore smirk before kissing his mate on the right cheek and replied.

"Of course, beautiful"

Meanwhile Alvin felt his will shatter as he looked into Eleanor's beautiful green eyes and groaned in defiance before speaking.

"Alright, alright...But that does not mean have to enjoy my time there." Alvin answered causing Eleanor to squeal and give her mate a deep, passionate kiss before pulling his head down and whispering into his left ear causing him to grin, his eyes beginning to shine with lust.

"Oh, really?" he mocked running his left paw from her cheek to her chest making her smack his paw away with a giggle.

"Um...anyway, I will go call Claire and invite her to come. The rest of you get ready to go" Dave ordered softly as none of them wasted time getting ready to leave. An hour later, all six plus Claire herself was ready to go as the chipmunks with the two humans traveled to the Zoo, listening to the song "Solider" by Destiny's child causing the males to groan while the females ignored them and sang the course.

Twenty minutes later, all eight mammals exited the automobile to walk to the entrance of the Zoo. Simon and Jeanette already pushing others out of the way to see the animals while the other four followed them

Once Dave and Claire had managed to get into the entrance while paying for all eight of them, all six chipmunks had different areas or animals they wanted to see, but three out of the six had decided on visiting the giraffe's, much to Alvin's Brittany's and even Theodore's disappointment.

As the chipmunks ran towards the large, herbivores, Simon with his pen and pad of notebook paper, chipmunk size of course, called for one of the animals to come near them to which the female giraffe obeyed, not used to seeing another species of animal talk to her kind.

"Um...hello there...uh...giraffe, I'm uh…Simon, and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore as well as my mate Jeanette and her sisters, Eleanor and Brittany. Perhaps you heard of us?" Simon asked clearly nervous to be speaking to another animal that may very well not even be able to understand them.

But the female giraffe lowered down her head to see the chipmunks standing on the railing before speaking, catching all six chipmunks in surprise that she spoke in perfect English, just them themselves.

"Well call me a zebra and paint me in stripes, if it is not the famous rock and roll band I have heard so much about from the humans. Hello dears, my name is Muriel...I must say, I did not expect to see such famous animals like yourselves in my territory" the giraffe spoke with a smile as she called over a group of her kind to see the small mammals.

While five of the chipmunks were learning and being noticed by one group of animals, one of them had gotten bored and went to see something to keep himself entertained.

His eyes catching view of a male pigeon, he waved a paw as the animal ignored him before hearing a voice that made him shiver.

"The flying avian does not care much for rodents, as we are nothing but prey to them. Would you not agree?" the voice spoke making Alvin turn around to see a light brown male hamster with blood red color eyes that had his eyes on the pigeon, Alvin not even seeing the animal anywhere near him before and did not remember him being at the entrance.

Looking closer at the strange animal, Alvin saw that the hamster had a grey colored jacket with a black hood.

"Nice jacket" Alvin said with a grin folding his arms over his chest, making conversation with the small mammal.

The hamster's eyes shifted to Alvin's amber ones before narrowing slightly.

"Thank you, I got it from my...parent. Before he passed" he spoke emotionless causing Alvin to frown and drop his arms, feeling guilt from making the animal admit such a personal topic to himself without even asking for a name.

"I…I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you say such a personal thing" Alvin said honestly as the hamster only shrugged, as if the answer did not even faze him when it would have affected Alvin himself deeply. He tried to change the topic, not wanting to end on bad terms.

"My guardian made mine as well. His name is Dave...and well...he cares a lot about me and my brothers, Simon and Theodore. Even though we, I mean...I...don't really show it much. I love him like a father" Alvin admitted quietly, wanting to even the odds since he made the hamster say something personal about himself.

The hamster narrowed his eyes to mere slits, his front paws in the pockets of his jacket making Alvin uneasy but he mentally shook it off and held out his left paw.

"I'm Alvin" he said with a grin but lowered it when the hamster did not shake it, not remove his paws from his jacket before answering with a simple word.

"Kia"

Alvin swallowed the spittle in his throat a bit nervous with this unusual animal but wanted to be friends with others then the ones at school or family as Kia was another animal like himself.

"You're in a rock and roll band huh? Alvin and the chipmunks, is that correct?" Kia asked with no awe or excitement in his eyes or voice, making Alvin wonders what was wrong with this animal to not want his autograph or asks to buy him a funnel cake as the humans normally would upon meeting the chipmunks. Nonetheless Alvin nodded with a smile, puffing his chest out a little before replying proudly.

"Yeah...that's me...pretty cool, huh?" he answered before exhaling sadly as Kia shook his head and scoffed.

"Hardly...you're...what is that human term? A boy band, weak, out of style and soon to be washed up by real singers...I suggest you stay with gathering nuts, boy" the hamster mocked coldly causing Alvin to curl his right paw in anger at being taunted by someone who he thought he could befriend.

Knowing that getting into a fight would get him and his family kicked out of the Zoo, and make his mate, Eleanor furious, which is a sight he honestly did not think was worth it, Alvin muttered loud enough for the hamster to hear, "Bastard" before he turned around and walked away from the animal.

"Alvin" Kia called to the chipmunk forcing him to turn around about to swear at him again but froze seeing a gray glow from the hamster's right paw raised about his head and a human street vendor machine above him as Kia grinned darkly then threw it towards Alvin.

The male chipmunk saw his life flash before his eyes for the second time in his existence as a voice screamed "ALVIN!" a furry body forcing his own to the ground, the metal service cart sailing past his and the other animal's body as Alvin looked over his shoulder to see Theodore who closed his eyes tight as the cart went past his form then snapped them open to glare murder at Kia who had a smirk on his face. The cart crashing seven feet from the chipmunks, injuring three humans who could not move away fast enough.

"You must be Theodore...the "cute" one of the group" Kia spoke with a snicker before engulfing Theodore's body in a gray glow with both his front paws and brought Theodore's body forward with a hard tug, forcing Theodore to be nose to nose with the cruel hamster that rolled his eyes.

"How...sweet, trying to defend your family...maybe you should stay out of adult animal business, little chipmunk!" Kia snarled darkly then with a grunt, threw Theodore to the right side of him, making him fly through the air and slam hard into a shaded area of a wall hard, covering him in darkness and making him yell in pain while his right arm absorbed most of the damage his body would have taken as his vision went completely dark.

"THEODORE!" the young animal heard Alvin scream as he opened his eyes then groaned in pain before allowing his rage to overtake and cloud his mind, feeling a familiar spark run from his front paws all the way through his body and cover his form with his green spark armor...Shock Fur had been released from Theodore's heart and was ready for a fight with an enemy that threatened his very family.


	11. Unmatched battle of peace and darkness

With a roar of anger, Shock Fur jumped into the air, using a lamp post he flew into the air before coming to the spot where the hamster had thrown him. Seeing the hamster with his left paw in the air, a strange gray glow around it, Shock Fur noticed that the hamster had a metal pole above his head, aiming it towards Alvin who surprisingly had Eleanor glaring at the animal with her arms out as Alvin hid behind her, making Shock Fur roll his eyes at Alvin's heroic display.

Sending a bolt of electricity right next to the hamster's rear paws, making all eyes turn towards the flying, covered in green static animal caused a voice which sounded like a little boy to shout.

"It's Shock Fur!" causing all the humans, even the five chipmunks, and many of the Zoo animals to cheer in joy while the hamster frowned with a bored expression.

Shock Fur landed in front of the animal with his right front paw behind him and in the air before standing on his rear legs.

"You gone too far, hamster. It's time to stop this senseless chaos!" Shock Fur growled meaning every word. The hamster dropped the metal, which impaled itself in the ground next to him, with an emotionless chuckle before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're Shock Fur? The heroic animal of California? How dull," the hamster chuckled once more before he continued, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"My name is Kia...I am an animal far superior to a ugly, useless fur ball like yourself, and will forever be the future for animals with true abilities that will tear apart humanity," Kia snarled before allowing his right paw to grow with the same gray glow as before. Without even a grunt, he pulled the metal pole from the ground and threw it at Shock Fur.

The chipmunk was able to do nothing but jump with a backflip into the air as the pole impaled itself into the ground at an angle where his rear paws were. Without pause Shock Fur, landed and climbed up the pole jumping near the edge of the pole, he sent a bolt of lightning from his left front paw straight to Kia who with a growl, brought the metal pole from the ground and blocked it almost a foot from his face, his lips turning upwards into a dark smile before he tossed the pole aside, injuring many humans to the right of him, those who could not flee out of fear.

With a loud sigh, Kia allowed his front paws to glow before engulfing Shock Fur in the strange glow and forcing his body over to himself, causing the chipmunk to panic and swinging his electrified left paw into Kia's right eye as he screamed, swearing loudly as he threw Shock Fur away from himself and holding his injured organ with a glare of rage to the chipmunk who used a lamppost to float into the air and dived down towards the hamster, moving faster than Kia could hope to stop and do nothing more than roll over to the left, hissing as discharged electricity struck his back.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Shock Fur landed on the ground with a wince of pain, even though his spark armor protected him, curling his front paws wanting this battle to end, Shock Fur sent four swift bolts of electricity right towards Kia who dodged two then used a small slab of cement on the ground to protect against the other two.

With a smirk he dropped the cement, his eyes widened and mouth dropped in surprise as a large bolt of green electricity struck his stomach, Shock Fur forced the element from his body directly to his two front paws and aimed them at Kia which sent him backwards faster than he thought possible as his back hit glass and threw his body into the penguin expedite, all save for one of the flightless birds ran away from him as he snarled before using his left front paw to push his body up, wincing as blood ran from his left shoulder but otherwise narrowed his eyes, this animal was becoming nothing more than a headache, and he wanted to correct this...mistake.

"You might want to try to duck or escape next time, eh?" the remaining male penguin spoke with a click of his beak in amusement. Kia growled in annoyance then used his ability to consume the animal and smiled darkly.

"Great idea" he barked harshly before throwing the poor animal towards Shock Fur who was running high speed towards Kia, the flightless bird screeching in terror as he sailed through the air itself, being forced by gravity to go down to where Shock Fur was, who without pause, jumped into the air, used his power to float with the assistance of a nearby lamppost, and grab the animal before he gently landed on the ground, leaving the stun animal to shout his thanks and continue his charge towards his enemy.

Kia roared in anguish, then caused many shards of glass, large and small to float into the air and forced them forward as Shock Fur then paused, his widening in horror with no way to avoid the debris as with quick thought, not that he had much else, he brought his two front paws together and created a shockwave that, upon the glass reaching six inches from him, caused all the glass to shatter and fall harmlessly to the ground, of no use.

Kia was losing energy, even he had his limits. He needed to end this, before the damn fur ball took his own life, but he swore with all his being that Shock Fur was now on the top of his enemy list, this...he would not forget.

Snarling in annoyance, Kia stepped out into the open then shouted in rage "Is this how you protect your town, boy? Allow those to be injured or dead and then destroy others property? Some hero you are...it matters not, for your life will end, but this game is over, as of now. The next we meet, your life will be ended by my own paws, I give you my word, Shock Fur," Kia spoke right before Shock Fur jumped into the air, intent on tackling him but Kia summoned four large boulders to cover him as Shock Fur rebounded off in a flash of pain then hissed at the coward who protected himself before dodging as two of the boulders was hurled towards him.

He dodged the first boulder, jumping over it but was unable to do the same for the next and could do nothing as the stone slammed hard into his chest forcing him back into the ground where he stood up on skinned paws and panting from the blow to find that Kia was gone.

Gritting his teeth, Shock Fur held back a scream of anger before he heard a whisper near him and turned to see a pair of red eyes in the shadows, the shape and even animal or human was unknown but Shock Fur did know that the animal was small by the way that it was almost eye level with himself.

A cruel, cold voice then spoke with a hint of grim amusement.

"Quite a display you shown...rodent, I must admit that I am disappointed to see you still alive, but nothing can be done of such...at least for now. Kia is not the last enemy you will face, of that I assure you. Until then...may you suffer a fate worse than death, child," the figure spoke and disappeared before Shock Fur could even ask who it was only knowing that it sounded male and he was not even able to get a name to him, but for now after everything he has been through he could in no way rest.

With a heavy sigh, Shock Fur glanced around and was almost swarmed by a crowd of humans and even his own family as they asked for autographs and etc.

Twice Eleanor almost fainted while being in Shock Fur's view and he had to resist a chuckle as Alvin growled at him while trying to drag his mate away from the 'hero'.

After an hour, Shock Fur bid the crowd good bye before vanishing into a nearby lamppost then ionto the males bathroom, and with another loud sigh, he made his armor disappear back into his body before looking into the mirror, wondering how he was going to explain the new bruises and cuts to his family as well as fight the two new enemies he had met, this was just not Theodore's day.


	12. Alter ego revealed

Theodore only had ten minutes to get to the shaded area that Kia had thrown him. It was harder then he thought because he could not use his powers without being discovered, which he did not want.

Getting there with two minutes to spare, his family arrived not even coming sooner because of the battle that happen moments ago. With Brittany carrying one side and Alvin the other of his 'injured' body, they found nothing serious that he had to go to the hospital over so covering his right shoulder in bandages, they went home.

Dave and Claire worried over Theodore as all save for the green male wearing chipmunk spoke about the battle, Eleanor speaking of how amazing Shock Fur really was while Simon was amazed at Kia's abilities causing Theodore to frown with an angered glare at the floor of hearing about his enemy.

After Dave walked with Claire and to take the chipettes home, in which they kissed their mates good bye for the day, Brittany holding her mate's paw and touching his forehead to hers for longer than five minutes she smiled and with her sisters and guardian, went home.

Alvin thanked Theodore for saving him from that evil animal making the younger chipmunk only smile and put his head on the pillow behind him with a loud sigh as Simon made them dinner, despite Theodore's speech about how he wanted to help but with Alvin's help was told to rest.

Alvin flipped through the channels of the television, looking bored before looking at Theodore with the corner of his left eye.

"Crazy day today, huh, Theo? Seems like no matter where we go, we always get attacked by super powered enemies," Alvin asked slowly, making Theodore only grunt while he continued.

"I think it's odd that a new villain appears trying to destroy me and the family and Shock Fur comes to stop him, don't you?" Alvin spoke with a soft tone making Theodore lift his head to look his older brother in the eyes.

"Um...no, Shock Fur is a hero...I think. It's only natural that he wishes to protect the innocent, don't you think?" Theodore replied, annoyed because his rest was being halted.

"I guess...but you know what I never understood?" he asked calmly, Theodore rolled his eyes wanting this game to end.

"What?"

"The fact that Shock Fur only appears when the chipmunks and chipettes appear...don't you find that strange?" Alvin wondered causing Theodore to narrow his eyes at his brother. Where was he getting at? Why was he so curious all of the sudden? D...Did Alvin suspect something?

"I...I guess he just likes saving famous animals, heh," Theodore chuckled nervously, not understanding where this was leading. Alvin sighed loudly, wanting as well for this game to end. He did not know while Theodore wished for this to be kept a secret, someone would find out soon enough...this needed to be brought to light.

"Theodore...why did you not tell me _you_ were...Shock Fur?"


	13. Broken trust and untold power

Theodore's mouth opened in terror, his throat completely dry and eyes widened in shock, Alvin had his eyes narrowed at being kept from such an important secret. With a sigh, Alvin spoke slowly letting Theodore know how hurt he truly was.

"Theo, I promise that as far as I know, I'm the only one who knows your alter ego, but why did you have to hide it from me? I'm your oldest brother!" he snapped before shaking his head and lowering his voice so Simon would not hear their conversation.

"And you honestly think that matters? Do you know what would happen if my enemies were to know who my family was? I needed this to be kept from everyone, even you, Al," Theodore whispered harshly making Alvin nod knowing that what he said was true and fair; a hero could never involve their family or friends, even more so of their lovers, lest they wished to be used for that heroes down fall, some enemies were just that dark- hearted.

Alvin exhaled a deep breath as he chuckled "Your right...still...it's strange to see my baby brother with the power of lighting, and that armor! That has got to be the most bad- ass armor I ever seen, with no features of your body showing, just pure green lighting around your entire form. I can see why you chose the name Shock Fur," Alvin spoke louder then he meant to before Theodore closed his mouth with his left paw glaring at him as he only shrugged.

Releasing his paw, Alvin mouthed sorry before speaking again in a whisper that only Theodore could hear, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"By the way, you did not intend for Eleanor to fall head over tail for your second form, did you?" he asked and then chuckled with relief while Theodore shook his head.

"Maybe she just likes super heroes," Theodore offered. Alvin rolled his eyes then shook his head.

"Then I'm in trouble...ha...hey, Theo?" Alvin whispered causing the younger chipmunk to look over at him and wincing from the pain of his chest, not sure how that rock dented his elemental armor but was grateful that it did not do more than bruise his chest.

"What's up?" Theodore asked shifting his rear and back, his tail swaying slowly from side to side as he looked into his brother's amber colored eyes, wondering how they were related if they all had different fur and eye color.

"Tell me...what's it like? The...power that you have in your very paws. To be able to glide into the air with the help of electrical appliances? To fire bolts of green lighting from your body...how do you control it?" Alvin asked slowly, his eyes shining with an undesirable hunger that Theodore did not catch.

Theodore thought for a moment, his right paw on his chin as he tried to come up with a response that Alvin would understand. Demon chuckled as his original could not explain it well.

"Tell him that it is difficult to control, but has it uses...how such power must be used wisely but at any cost. An arrogant, weak-willed and minded rodent like himself should understand that, boy," Demonic Theodore spoke into Theodore's mind causing him to frown, a bit annoyed at his older brother being called weak-willed and minded but repeated his dark half's words nonetheless.

Alvin mouth opened in awe as he heard the words being spoken to him, not able to even compared such abilities, but knowing by Theodore's enemies how dangerous the powers could be in the wrong paws, etc.

His mind was rushing with ideas, one of them standing them out to him more than three times as he spoke faster than his mouth could keep up, asking question after question which Theodore answered with a grin before it came dinner time and the two along with their brother and guardian shared a meal as a family.

A week after that day, Alvin still could not stop thinking about how powerful his baby brother was, all because of a telephone wire. Even though it almost cost him his life, Alvin wanted that power that only he knew Theodore had.

"Hey, uh...Theo?" Alvin said slowly as the two sat on the sidewalk after having a chipmunk sized basketball game with a very small sized basket, hope and net only about ten inches but tall enough for none of the animals to dunk the orange bouncy ball they had, the NBA only to eager to make such items for their animal allies.

Sweat dripped off of Alvin and Theodore's fur who was panting and trying to keep his eyes off of Eleanor who wore nothing but tank top, red shorts that were Alvin's, and despise not having any breasts, a lime green bra, animal sized as she drank from a cap of ice cold water.

"Huh? I mean...what's up?" he answered tearing his gaze from his former mate to his oldest brother.

"Let me ask you...do you think you deserve your...skills?" Alvin whispered knowing chipmunk's ears were sensitive and not wanting his mate to overhear, but Theodore did not understand his meaning.

"What?" He said with a look of confusion causing Alvin to sigh loudly with a roll of his eyes.

"I mean do you really think that your...skills...should just be yours alone?" he spoke more clearly making Theodore finally understand his words that he tried to keep hidden.

"Oh...hmmm...honesty, I think I have it to protect others, I mean, if you or anyone else would have touched that wire, then you may have died. Me...I was not supposed to survive, but I have, and because of that...I don't think this power should be given to those who would abuse it. I'll try my very best not to, I promise," Theodore replied, his dark half groaning in disgust as he ignored it and his older brother smiled sadly before speaking again.

"Yeah...maybe your right. Still...maybe you could...I don't know...give me a little of your...skills...for a few hours" Alvin pleaded with a heartwarming smile which caused Theodore to narrow his eyes slightly, not liking nor trusting how honest his brother was being.

"Why? Is it not already enough that I have this power, does all of family need it? Besides...I'm not even sure I can give my power to others...even if it's only for a few hours." Theodore hissed, annoyed as Alvin sighed, not wanting to argue but knew that what Theodore said made sense.

"I forgot to tell you that it's not impossible to loan a bit of our abilities to other creatures. Though I'm not really sure what they will receive; everyone's genetic code is different after all. I don't see how it could cause any harm, fatty. Let him have a bit of your juice, you got too much anyway," Demon growled harshly, angered that Theodore did not know that himself.

"But what if-"

"If it rejects his body, or the chipmunk starts to abuse it then take it back from his own body and stuff it back into yours; it's from your physical form anyway, dumbass!" Demon roared stopping Theodore's question as Theodore paused and looked at his own paws, allowing a faint green current to pass from his arms to paws that only he and Alvin could see before looking at his older brother with a frown and slowly nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it. But no longer than two hours, understand? Remember, if you feel any pain, come straight to me, I'm not sure what will happen to you because I never given a bit of my...skills, to anyone before" Theodore ordered softly making Alvin nod, a serious expression on his face before looking to his right and seeing Eleanor waving a paw at him saying that she was going to take a shower back home and would return for game night, which is what all eight members of the chipmunks and their guardians did on a Friday night, before watching a movie, etc.

Alvin ran and kissed his mate on the lips, slapping her rear with his right paw as she giggled telling her she played a great game, which she did along with Brittany, who was with them earlier but left to go for an interview she needed for a job as an animal model, the females won against the males, final score being thirty to twenty seven.

After Eleanor left, Alvin turned towards Theodore, who flinched noticing Alvin's more than eager face before narrowing his eyes, not knowing why his older brother would want such responsibilities, even for a mere two hours.

With a loud sigh, Theodore followed Demonic Theodore's instructions about how to pass his abilities onto another creature and with a grunt sent a bolt of green electricity into Alvin's chest, the current changing from green into red upon contact with his chest as he gasped then dropped down onto one knee, his body overflowing with pain before it calmed down and he looked at his paws not noticing anything different.

"Well that was a waste," Theodore huffed, folding his arms over his chest thinking that what he done was not worth the power he gave Alvin.

Alvin chuckled and took two steps forward to agree with his brother as he appeared and Theodore jumped, scared almost out of his fur at how fast his older brother moved in two steps.

"No freaking way!" Alvin screamed before turning around and running ahead of him, appearing to the basketball hoop, which was a foot away in less than three seconds.

"Now that is impressive; your brother's D.N.A. was changed into having the molecules in his lower legs and maybe even his arms to go faster than sound! This ought to be fun. Nice job, dumbass," Demon chuckled making Theodore unable to answer because Alvin was moving around the back yard faster than his eye could catch.

Theodore was just glad that neither Simon nor Dave was around, Dave being at work and Simon working on homework with Jeanette at her house.

"I love this!" Alvin screamed going around his entire house in less than ten seconds before appearing in front of Theodore with a very large grin.

"You're the best, Theo!" Alvin laughed hugging his baby brother causing him to chuckle.

"I guess so. OK, so remember, you only get two hours, don't try to go save the world in that time...and you should maybe change the color of your sweater. I think the entire world knows that only Alvin Seville wears a red sweater with a giant letter A on it."

Theodore spoke with a grin causing Alvin to frown looking at his trademark sweater before sighing loudly then in five seconds flat went into the house and appeared in front of Theodore in a black sweater that had a hood which covered his entire head, save for his snout which stuck out a little bit.

"Better...black looks odd on you though, but that does not matter…alright then, have fun…and remember, Al...Two hours!" he shouted as Alvin was gone from his sight, not even being seen out of the side of the house.

"Thanks, dad! You're the fucking best!" Alvin screamed back with a laugh causing Theodore to wonder if what he truly done was worth it, for the second time.


	14. Ghost of one's former self

**Author note: Forgot to say this chapter is for MunkGuy213 for creating the orginal idea but with Alvin as the hero before I stole it and made Theodore the hero...or anti-hero LOL. Hope you like it bro.**

* * *

><p>Theodore let out a sigh of annoyance as he looked out the living room window for Alvin, not understanding why he was taking so long.<p>

It had been three hours, Alvin only had two before he was supposed to come back, something could have happened to him like being attacked by one of Theodore's enemies or maybe even the police could have been involved, Theodore did not want to think of the worst coming to pass.

Taking another bite of the green apple in his paws on the living room table he stood on, Theodore gritted his teeth, and then threw the apple away in the trash when it was at its core and looked outside the window again.

Simon called twenty minutes ago saying that he and Jeanette were going with some of their friends at school to a movie and would be late for dinner, Theodore knew that Dave would not mind if Simon was late but he knew that Dave would not be home until eight, it being four p.m. now.

With a loud sigh to calm himself, Theodore decided to look for Alvin himself, knowing that a black sweater wearing male chipmunk in a city full of humans should honestly not be so hard to find.

Going out the doggy door, being that none of the animals could reach the human side door knob so high up, he ran to a shaded area in the side of his house before shifting into Shock Fur and using a nearby car lifted his body into the air as he glided into the sky, ignoring the stares from humans and a few animals a like to search for his older, faster than sound brother.

A full hour of looking all over the city and Theodore had not caught nor heard anything of Alvin. With a growl of anger, Shock Fur dropped near a 7-11 shop, intent on changing back to grab a quick snack before his eyes caught sight of a blur to the left of his vision, forcing him to turn and see Alvin in his black sweater and hood covering his head, only his amber eyes and the hint of a large grin showing from the hood.

"You looked exhausted, Shock Fur, looking for little old me?" Alvin said with amusement in his tone before his grin changed into a slight frown seeing his brother's angered expression, despise his mouth being covered by the static, his eyes were narrowed.

"What the hell do you not understand by the time limit of TWO hours, Alvin?" Theodore hissed before swinging his right paw and punching Alvin right in the left shoulder who grunted but did nothing to stop it.

"I was just having too much fun, Theo. I guess I must have got a bit carried away, sorry," Alvin spoke, rubbing the back of his head with his right front paw and looking away from Theodore, who was still angry at being lied to and having a promise broken.

"This power is not for pure fun, Al. It's used to protect the innocent and destroy the evil that rises...now come on, let's find a private area away from watchful eyes and restore what I gave you back to my own body; you had your fun," Theodore said softly with a sigh turning around to walk to a shaded spot but noticing that Alvin was not following as he looked over his right shoulder to the chipmunk who had not moved an inch from where he stood.

"Come on, Al. I got to get dinner started soon. I'm making nachos, Ellie would have done it, but she's tired from that basketball game, let's go" he spoke softly with a light chuckle before his small smile turned into a frown hearing his brother give a growl.

"And what makes you think that you have a right to take what should have been mine, little brother?" Alvin asked coldly making Theodore turn his body around to face Alvin, not understanding what he was so upset about.

"Al...we talked about this...I don't want our family to have something that could destroy us, for me to have such power is a danger in itself. You CAN'T have it...the bit that I gave you should have been more than enough. Now you can give it back to me and say to everyone that it has all been a dream for a few laughs, you know?" Theodore ordered softly wanting for Alvin response.

The older male chipmunk smiled darkly before he chuckled causing Theodore to do the same "You're right, Theo...I'm being childish in my thoughts of thinking," he spoke as Theodore nodded but did not reply, wanting to just put all of this behind him.

"So let's be adults about this, shall we?" Alvin continued his tone emotionlessly. Theodore opened his mouth to ask about what he meant before Alvin disappeared and Theodore in his shock armor was sent flying back six feet, his left jaw ringing in pain, despise the armor covering his entire head.

"Al...What are YOU—?"

"You said it yourself; dear brother...you are a danger to your own power...so I have chosen to TAKE that power...even if I have to do it by force. You're too young to know what you really possess and to defend anyone, let alone yourself! I, on the other paw, can and will protect this city, as should be my right! And YOU will NOT stand in my way," Alvin said cruelly while Theodore stood up slowly, not believing what he was hearing...was he serious?

"Are you out of your mind, Alvin? You truly think you can protect this city better than I can? I told you that not even I should have been given this curse...but as long as I have it, then I will stop anyone who tries to use it for their own desires...even you!" Theodore screamed making Alvin smirk.

"Then you will fail, Shock Fur" Alvin replied putting his front paws into the pocket of his sweater with a dark smirk.

"Alvin...don't do—"

"Alvin is gone...my name...is Ghost," the black wearing chipmunk spoke harshly before his form vanished from Theodore's sight, the young chipmunk jumped back as not a second later, Alvin, or Ghost as his new from wished to be known as, slammed his right rear paw at the exact spot that Theodore was at, with a chuckle he looked into his little brother's eyes, more serious than Theodore had ever seen in him before; the battle with the two siblings was merely beginning.

Ghost frowned and narrowed his eyes before taking his front paws out of his sweater and curled them into fist.

"It does not have to end in blood shed, Shock Fur...just surrender your abilities...or I will harm you," he snarled as Shock Fur narrowed his eyes and sent a bolt of electricity right at Ghost's left hip who jumped to the right, looking at the element that went past him before turning his head to see Shock Fur who had his left front paw curled in a fist swung at his face, right before it made contact Ghost smirked and vanished, forcing Shock Fur to stop trying to sense where his rival would be.

Not even three seconds later, Shock Fur felt his armored left hip and the flesh underneath shake as Ghost appeared, his right rear leg making contact with the elemental material as his teeth was gritted was pain, Shock Fur wasted no time swinging his left front paw hard into Ghost's stomach as he gasp in pain and vanished from sight again.

"I always had a feeling that you were stronger then you looked...guess I have no reason to hold back then...in that case..." Ghost laughed, making Shock Fur look around to find even a blur but was not able to even get that before a large piece of cement was uprooted roughly from the ground and thrown at Shock Fur behind him who turned around and not able to even blast the stone, dodged it by jumping to the left, his armor scraping the stone that made contact as Shock Fur dropped to the ground then with one knee on the ground and panting he lifted his head to see Ghost glare at him with an expression of annoyance.

"You're a tough bastard, aren't you? No matter...oh, and in case you were wondering, in just a few measly hours I have figured out that by slamming my faster-than-sound rear paws into the cement at an angle, I can remove a rather impress sized chunk...don't you agree? Brother!" Ghost spat before roaring the last word and slamming his left rear paw into a solid piece of cement and sending it towards Theodore.

This time Theodore was ready as he jumped into the air, touching the top of the stone that came sailing at him before he sent a large bolt of green electricity at Ghost who was caught off guard as the bolt slammed into his left leg as he screamed in pain, then growled not able to touch the injured leg because of the pain.

"W...what have you done...I...I can't move my leg!" Ghost roared at Shock Fur who ran and punched Ghost with his right front paw hard in the cheek, then grabbed the hood of his sweater and spoke, making spit hit his face on purpose.

"I damaged the nerves in your leg, don't worry...it's only temporary...but I have more than enough time to force you to give me my power back, brother...and for a little payback," Shock Fur answered with a grin before punching him in the face again, making Ghost's nose bleed before he punched him hard into the stomach with all the strength he could muster, causing Ghost to gasp in pain.

Shock Fur pulled one paw back to hit Ghost again but saw his right arm vanish from his sight as a blow punched him full force in the face, pain going through his nose and helmet forcing him to slide two feet back.

"How did you—"

"You forgot already, didn't you? My rear paws are not the only limbs on my body that can move faster than sound...you should have known to stay on your guard rather than trying to use me as punching bag," Ghost laughed before slowly standing with a grunt then with a soft chuckle he vanished from Shock Fur's sight, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"No freaking w—" Shock Fur's voice was caught off as a blow straight into his stomach, breaking his armor made him flew back six feet as he rolled and tumbled in pain before coming to stop and with a growl of pain stood, noticing that the entire breast part of his armor was gone, and his chest was in too much pain not to mention bleeding for him to summon it again as his blondish, tan fur showed from his body; Ghost had made a smart move.

The black sweater wearing chipmunk stood at the spot that Shock fur was at only a moment ago, his face showing a grin as his forehead showed small beads of sweat, his leg was taking a toll on his ability to teleport which could work to Shock Fur's advantage.

But at the same time, being removed of his entire chest plate, Ghost could use the unarmored area to cause serious harm to Shock Fur...they had to either end this quickly or time their attacks wisely.

"I suggest you give up, little brother...this is the end for you!" Ghost screamed as Shock Fur chuckled then shook his head.

"I really don't think it is, Al...you seem to be losing your touch," he laughed causing Ghost to roar before his form vanished and he appeared in front of Shock Fur with both front paws aimed at his head. Shock Fur had a feeling this would happen.

Without any hesitation, Shock Fur moved his body backwards at the last second as Ghost's arms went past at very high speeds, Shock Fur with a roar thrust both of his front paws into Ghost's chest and sent a large amount of electricity into his body, such a large amount was sent into the chipmunk that his sweater was burned away as his eyes rolled back into his eye socket and he fell to the ground on his knees.

Shock Fur was honestly surprise that he was still alive, but glad...he wanted nothing more than to make his armor disappear and rest but he did not wish to be discovered, so he touched his bleeding chest instead and looked at his brother who spoke in a whisper.

"Why? Why must you have this...curse? Do I not deserve such power? What does it truly matter? Heh...you done well, Theo, I'm proud of you…brother. You done well, go on, finish me...before I do the same to you...blood or not...this power...MUST be...mine...and you...will not...stop—"Ghost or Alvin's as Shock Fur wanted him to officially be known as for the battle was over was named stopped speaking as Shock Fur brought a paw charged with lighting upwards into Alvin's chin hard as the chipmunk then stopped his harsh rant, alive but seriously injured.

Panting and trying to keep from allowing the darkness in the edges of his vision from taking over, Shock Fur stood up and grabbed Alvin's body then with a loud groan used a nearby lamppost to glide into the air, going from lamp to lamp before appearing near his house and the bed room that he and his brothers shared before landing into the room itself with a loud grunt.

Dropping Alvin's injured body onto his bed, not wanting to take him to the hospital for he could not explain Alvin's injuries to the doctors and he knew that Dave would check up on the both of them when he was able.

He drained the power he had given his older brother from his chest before it consumed him and felt a recharge in strength as he sighed and caused his armor to disappear as he dropped to his knees, about to faint when a loud familiar voice forced him to turn around to look at the voice.

"Theodore?" Simon gasped standing near the open bedroom door alone making Theodore freeze in horror. Why did everything go from bad to worse and have to happen to him?


	15. Aided by blood

Theodore started panting, not being able to control the fear that begin to cloud his mind. He was exhausted by the battle, not to mention that he had to defeat his own brother from taking all the power he had in his body. He could not speak as darkness tried once more to take him from the physical world but he did his best to resist, if only for a while.

"Si...h...how long have you been standing there? How much have you seen?" Theodore asked causally, trying to keep himself from growling, for even though Simon was his brother he had trust for no one right now, not after what just happened with Alvin.

"Long enough to see you FLY through the window...Theodore, I don't understand. Your Shock Fur? H...how did this happen? And what happened to Alvin and yourself...why are you both injured and bloody?" Simon asked as he frowned with harden eyes.

Theodore could not stare into those fierce eyes that seemed disappointed in him, so he avoided the question, for it could be answered at another time.

"I...it does not matter. Look, Si...Alvin is hurt, badly. I need you to get Dave, I fear that he may need to be taken to the hospital...please," Theodore pleaded softly, Simon's glare soften as he sigh then nodded before turning his body to exit out of the door way.

"After our brother is healed, we'll continue this talk. And I need you to tell me...everything" it was not a question, but an order. Theodore knew how serious Simon words were and could doing nothing more but nod his head which Simon did not even see before he ran on all four paws to bring Dave to his injured brothers.

Upon seeing his two adopted children injured, in which Theodore lied and told him they were attacked by a canine, making Simon narrow his eyes, silently knowing that he was lying. Dave immediately called the hospital and got an ambulance which came ten minutes later and took an unconscious Alvin and awake but holding his bleeding, furry chest with one paw Theodore into Dave's car, for the ambulance had no more room and Theodore's wounds were not as serious as his brother's.

Not even five minutes after Theodore and the others arrived, Simon called their mates, in which Eleanor was screaming at him to find out what happened and was told they would be there shortly.

While Dave waited, praying silently for his oldest son to be alright, Simon dragged Theodore into a shaded area and forced him to speak, making the youngest chipmunk growl quietly at being handled so easily.

"Start talking, NOW!" Simon whispered coldly as Theodore slapped his paw away and narrowed his eyes before telling Simon everything that had happened after he had hit Alvin and ran away from home all those weeks ago.

From unleashing so much power after meeting Daniel and his family, to killing so many animals in the forest, to the fight with Flame Wings, Kia and then Alvin who called himself Ghost. As well as some of his own abilities that he had.

The only thing Theodore kept hidden was Demonic Theodore which would have crossed the line on what Simon could have taken, for he was already overwhelmed as it was.

Simon listened in horror of what his little brother was telling him, his mind connecting all the dots on how Theodore always disappeared when Shock Fur appeared. How he flinched when a former enemy was mentioned, even how his eyes held sorrow when he looked at the blackened fur on Alvin's right rib from where Theodore lost a bit of control of his powers because of his rage when he thought no one was looking.

With a large, deep breath Simon realized just how over his head he was. His own little brother was given powers that he was not supposed to have; he was trying to be a hero and protect his family and city when he had no right to.

Simon could not even imagine trying to have so much stress, even more so with all the dangerous enemies that had appeared because of him. Simon felt ashamed of how he commented on Kia's abilities and gave him praise; his brother was almost killed by the hamster.

"I...I'm sorry Theo, I did not know just how much you had to deal with...even though I don't agree with it. I know you had no choice but to fight Alvin when you did. I'm just glad you were able to stop him before he could defeat you and absorb your powers from you...although I'm not sure how he would have done so. But knowing our brother, he would have tried." Simon admitted with sheepish grin causing Theodore to shrug and smile before he opened his mouth about to speak when a loud, high pitched scream made him pause.

"ALVIN!" the voice screamed forcing the two chipmunks to run out of the private area to see the chipettes with Claire ran towards where Dave sat and Eleanor running towards the emergency room to see her mate but was kept away by the nurses.

Simon ran towards his own mate as Theodore ran his right paw over his bandaged chest and looked up to see his own mate talking to Eleanor who was in tears and hugging her eldest sister.

"Aw...how cute,. Demon mocked with disgusted cough making Theodore annoyed by his dark half's action.

"Shut up! She needs confront because her mate is injured. Any one with emotions would feel the same if they could not do anything to help their love ones, Demon." Theodore snapped, causing Demon to snicker.

"Maybe your right. After all, only the truly evil creatures should get punished. Not good hearted chipmunks like church rat, eh? But what about yourself, fatty? Don't you think you should be more injured than you are? On second thought, I don't want my new body to be real damaged from a fight when I take it over, or when you decide to slaughter all the humans with my help. Hahahaha." Demon laughed.

Theodore gritted his teeth in rage of his dark half's disregard for his family and wanting nothing more then his power and the death of all humans, which was the very thing Theodore was trying to protect.

He was about to reply in anger when Simon's voice kept him from voicing his words, which would have been out loud if he had not been stopped.

"Are you alright, Theo?" Simon asked a bit worried at seeing Theodore so angry and, with Jeanette's paw in his own, came to see how Theodore was faring.

Theodore shook his head to clear his thought before looking at Simon and his mate with a forced smile of reassure before turning to look at Brittany, who was staring at him over Eleanor's shoulder as she still need comfort. Brittany's own eyes mirrored with worry for her mate, forcing Theodore to smile at her halfheartedly, not wanting her to be more upset then she already was dealing with her younger sister.

"Uh...yeah. I...I'm alright, really," he answered quietly turning his head to look away from them and to the floor, ashamed that it was his fault for all of this.

"Hey, um...Jeanette. Would you mind letting me talk to Theodore for a second. It will be quick, I promise," Simon spoke as she smiled, kissed his lips and nodded.

"Don't be long, you two," she chuckled before turning from them and running towards her sisters on all four paws, not noticing that her mate was looking at her deparing form before turning his head to the green wearing male chipmunk in front of him.

"Tell me Theodore...more, about this power you possess, I want to learn all about it," Simon whispered softly causing Theodore to look at his brother puzzled with his eyes narrowed a bit. Just what was Simon trying to prove?


	16. Betrayal

**Author's note: This chapter is for Simon Seville, a fan that really wanted a battle with Theodore and of course Simon, hope you like this Si:P And also to StormyWhy for allowing me to use her username for the new villian.**

* * *

><p>After Theodore explained what Demonic Theodore had told to him, which proved to be true, the brothers stayed with the rest of the family as Alvin's condition improved little by little.<p>

Now, four days later, Alvin was healing at their home with Dave at work, the boys getting off of school, even Alvin who could not stay home despite the injury, making him mutter a string a curses under his breath all day.

His right leg was wrapped in a cast and his eyes followed Theodore whenever he was in the same room as himself, with a look that seemed like barely contained greed for the power.

The raw, uncontrollable green electricity that coursed through Theodore's veins, even defeated Theodore could sense that his eldest brother wanted his vanishing ability back to him...he wanted his dark form known as Ghost who was a temporary villain to Shock Fur, and a dangerous one at that.

To make matters worse, Simon seemed to be at every area that Theodore was, besides the bathroom or sink where they showered of course.

He asked questions about Theodore and his alter ego Shock Fur whether they were alone or when Alvin was present, making Theodore angry and sad that he could not control or help his brothers see that the power he had was not one to be underestimated or taken lightly.

In all honesty Theodore did not even want this power; he had a personal demon for Pete's sake that wanted it for him.

This curse, as Theodore called it, was not what he wanted, but he could in no way make it disappear which he could not do even if he wished, for it was ingrained in his own genetic code.

What made it worse was that he had so many enemies out hunting for him and having goals of their own to cause chaos and death to the city.

"Theo." a voice called out to him as he turned in frustration from walking down the stairs from his room, tired—or, rather, bored—from playing his Xbox 360, to the figure who to his annoyance was his brother Simon, perhaps coming to him once again to ask him a question that Theodore maybe did not cover about his abilities or his alter form as Shock Fur.

"What?" Theodore snarled with his teeth bared and eyes narrowed to mere slits, for he was utterly angered at being treated like a lab rat by his middle brother rather than an actual brother.

Simon for the last four days had always seem to regard Theodore as some legendary creature that could do impossible feats, his face showing nothing short of awe and surprise.

Simon paused at the second to last step down the stairs, his mouth opening then closing and shifting into a frown as his eyes showed hurt that was so honest, Theodore felt guilt tear at his heart and allowed his rage to melt to be replaced by shame, but he could not help be curious of Simon.

"I...I'm sorry Si, I been a little on edge ever since...well...you know," Theodore spoke with a deep breath causing Simon to nod as he understood.

Luckily, Alvin was at a soccer game with Eleanor so he could not stalk Theodore or ask Simon questions that annoyed him to no end, as he himself was doing to Theodore; maybe it ran in the family?

"I understand, Theo...I...I was actually wondering if we might be able to hang out for the day. Just the two of us," Simon said with a smile as Theodore looked into his brothers eyes with surprise, for if Simon was not with his mate then he was either working on school work to get ahead, naturally, or he was working on a project for the next science fair. Rarely did he ever bond with his brothers; both of the rodents realized this with guilt before Theodore blinked and grinned.

"Sure, I would love for the two of us to hang out. We have not done that since we went to the beach two years ago with the chipettes," he chuckled then his ears lowered in sorrow as he understood the words he just spoke.

Had it really been so long since he hung out with his middle brother, the one who always cheered him up when he felt sad, or encouraged him to do his best in his cooking class and work hard at his grades?

Whatever doubt Theodore had about his Brother Simon was gone as fast as smoke in the air as he chuckled again then nodded to Simon who was shaking his head with a grin.

"Come on, little brother. Let's go to the lake for a bit, oversee what we have denied from Mother Nature." Simon laughed as Theodore nodded. Once the two were ready, packed with some towels, swim trunks made from a few human sweaters and some sun screen even though they did not truly need it having fur, the two brothers walked out the dog door and ran to the lake, being able to find food from the forest around them, they were animals after all.

Reaching a barren from any animals' lake, all save for fish, the two sat on the grass spreading their towels to the ground and switching off their cell phones to enjoy what nature had to offer them.

After forty five minutes of talking to each other about school, their mates, what they were doing for the summer and maybe fall and if they were thinking of going to college, Simon stood up, shook his fur and ran towards the water.

"Cannon BALL!" he screamed imprisoning Alvin and jumping into the water with a pretty impressive splash making Theodore laugh while waiting for Simon to reappear.

After a few seconds, Theodore got a bit worried not seeing his brother appear and ran to go see what had become of him.

What he saw shocked him to no end as a fish had gotten Simon in its jaws and was trying to swallow for entering into its territory, the poor rodent was doing his best to swim to the surface.

Without a second thought Theodore jumped into the water and swam to aid Simon, who had gotten his body from the fish and was swimming wildly to breathe in oxygen.

Theodore helped his brother burst from the water as Simon let out a large gasp of fresh air, swimming to land the two were able to come upon it when the same fish got a hold of Simon's right rear leg as he growled in annoyance.

Theodore stood panting on the soil of the earth not noticing that his brother was not out of danger and turned his head to see Simon holding onto the grass for dear life.

"Theodore! Help me; lend me some of your power...PLEASE!" Simon screamed as a blade of grass broke taking him back a few inches. Theodore paused, why did it not come to him to really not just think of zapping the fish, and then discarded the idea as his brother would have been surely killed.

But even though his brother was fighting for his life, Theodore did not think that he could loan his abilities to another of his family again, not after what happened before.

"THEODORE! I NEED HELP!" Simon screamed at him as he took a deep breath, about to release a small amount into his brother when Demon scoffed.

"Oh please, fatso. Do you really think your smart-aleck of a brother could not handle this shit himself? If you loan him your power what makes you think he won't turn them back onto you?" he asked into Theodore's mind. Theodore knew he had a point—Demon always had a comment worth saying—but this was important.

Besides he could take the power back before it overwhelmed his brother as he did before...or at least he hoped.

With a girt of his teeth, Theodore let loose a reasonable amount of his power into his brother's chest which changed from green to blue electricity upon contact.

Simon's eyes which were shut tight wanting to see his mate one last time opened as he felt a rush of strength into his very core, with a dark grin Simon released the few blades of grass he held onto and entered into the water with the fish.

"NOOOO, you are NOT leaving me, Si!" Theodore screamed in horror watching his brother disappear into the cold, cruel liquid with a monster that was not even a flesh eater.

Before Theodore could dive into the water again to help Simon, a bright blue and green mixed flash lit up the lake around him and Simon appeared, rising from the water with the fish that had tried to kill him above his right front paw and a large, dark smile on his face, the fish fried beyond identification.

Tossing the fish behind him back into the lake, Simon's form flickered as the very air started turning gray around him before it consumed his entire body, showing nothing of the rodent with brown fur but keeping his blue eyes as a it was the only thing that showed from the animal who now had the ability to control the winds itself.

A gray very swift like armor appeared on the animal's own form as the animal or new creature that was Simon Seville spoke in a cold, cruel voice that was amplified by the wind covering his mouth, a blue current going around it's body quickly before appearing visibly and disappearing, conferring to Theodore that Simon's genetic code was now changed unless he could be defeated as it was for Alvin or Ghost.

"You always were a naive fool, little brother" the new enemy floated above the water with the help of the winds around him, while Theodore had no such aid.

"Si...Simon, w...what happened to you?" Theodore asked looking at the creature before him, shock and concern on his face looking at the evil, emotionless creature before him.

"It seems our genetic codes have given myself a new form when you loaned me your abilities, Theo...I never would have dreamed to be given a gift with so much strength at my command...thank you, stupid boy!" the creature snarled lifting up his left paw and forcing a sharp gust of wind to slam into Theodore's chest and send him skidding into the ground, four feet back.

The blow when it touched him felt like he was stung with a sharp blade from ten knives with a swift jolt of blue electricity that did not harm him but still surprised him, his body was slammed into tree as he grunted then stood, closing his front paws as his own form flickered around him creating his alter ego Shock Fur who, upon donning his element armor, tried to glide into the air but realized that there was nothing to help him enter into the sky as Simon sent a spear like gust of wind towards Shock Fur's left hip, sending him flying into the dirt and stabbing through his armor as blood starting forming from the element weapon which disappeared as fast as it appeared. He glared at the dark, raw power that had taken over his brother; after this was over, he swore that he would never allow another animal to have what was his, even if their life was at risked.

"Simon, STOP THIS! I know for a fact that this is not you, Si. You can't let this power control, you can't let it win...FIGHT IT!" Shock Fur screamed as the wind covered rodent paused sliding from the lake onto the earth and held up one of his gray, wind covered paws, blue electricity coursing very briefly through his form and looked at before narrowing his eyes at the armor arm guard.

"Not I, you say? Hmmm...perhaps you are right; this rodent does not deserve to have a name as weak as Simon Seville. I am a new being, a new form...I am forever known now as...Storm!" the wind rodent screeched, slashing his right paw, causing a large blade-like gust to go towards Shock Fur, who dodged it at the last second then sent a bolt of green electricity at the evil being.

Storm dodged the blast as it then sent the current of a normal but very powerful gust straight at Shock Fur who could not even swear as the gust sent him flying through the air and land head first into another tree but did not do much damage due to his element helmet.

"This is going to be very bad to end if I can't even attack the damn thing," Shock Fur growled to himself as he got up from the ground and looked at the creature who named himself Storm.

What was it with all his enemies wanting title names for their new forms? Everyone that he had fought save for Kia.

With a shake of his head Shock Fur slapped his front paws together creating a shockwave he had learned in the battle with Kia. Unlike the hamster, though, Storm was far too fast as he dodged it without any effort on his part and sent another wind like spear towards his brother who spun around very fast, not able to turn fast enough as the blade of the element created weapon which felt like real steel clipped a chunk of his breast armor making him snarl as he ran towards the dark-hearted gray armored chipmunk.

With a chuckle, Storm allowed Shock Fur to come towards him, even go as far as jumping to his level of height before he back pawed him in the face with his left front paw causing him to crash hard onto the earth below, making a crater size hole, animal size.

Storm was merely toying with him, Shock Fur knew as he threw off the rubble on his body and glared at the animal who was still three feet into the air above him.

He would need some way to get him down, or at the very least find some way to reach him and land a blow to bring him down before gravity forced himself down.

With no other real logical tactic, Shock Fur threw bursts of green lighting at Storm from his front paws, forcing the blue-eyed chipmunk to dodge and weave as fast as he could.

Storm managed to dodge most of the bolts, a few had gotten their shots though and caused him to grab his right rib in pain as he hissed looking at the wound that started to bleed as the bolt went past the armor.

Growling, Storm lifted his right front paw and summoned a very powerful, sharp-edged wind spear before throwing it at Shock Fur who jumped into the air, grabbed what would have been the wooden staff of the weapon, twisted it around and threw it back in little then five seconds, for his life was on the line. Storm could not even blink as the blade went deep into his stomach, out his spine, as if his armor was not even there.

Gasping to do whatever he could to numb the pain, Storm dropped hard to the ground then roared pulling the spear out of his body and falling to his knees, another blood soaked wound covering his fur and armor as he growled at Shock Fur who waited for hos opponent to do another one of his cruel tricks, but Storm...his brother was injured, very badly.

Ignoring Demon telling him to finish the enemy, Shock Fur walked up, his guard completely up and held out his right front paw as Storm glared murderous rage at him. Shock Fur knew that this dark from was not really Simon, but rather his evil, heartless side that had only been unleashed because he had awoken it, just as he had done for Alvin.

He did not like seeing these dark sides of his brothers, but did not truly understand how he released them. With a sigh, Shock Fur spoke, "Come on, Si...it is over. Please don't let us hurt each other anymore...I know that your greed has taken over your body because Alvin's pride as done the same to him...but this is not you...you're not a monster, Si."

Shock Fur spoke calmly as Storm did not answer and ignored his younger brother's paw looking at the ground of grass below him, gripping his wind spear that was covered to the wood or what would have been in his left paw, wondering just how long he could live until death took him over because of the fatal wound he had.

"Why? T...this power, why do you get to have it, you're WEAK! You're a CHILD...you...you had no right to survive that fatal accident. W...we all know that...why do you get a second chance at life with there are others who deserve it!" Storm hissed in pain as his stomach which had a hole in it and his right hip flared in pain, he did not have long before he had to get help in order to live. But he HAD to know why Theodore got this chance...what made him so special?

"I never asked for this, Si. NEVER...I DON'T want these abilities, I don't want to save the town and maybe even the world...I never wanted any of this...but if it DOES have to be anyone to bear this...curse, then I rather it be someone who had no right to avoid death...I can't allow anyone else to take my place...I'm no hero, Si...I'm not," Shock Fur sobbed as salty tears ran down his eyes to his furry, chubby cheeks and he frowned as his eyes narrowed. Simon and he himself needed help, he would never forgive himself if his brother died by his own paws...it would break his heart.

With a loud sigh, Shock Fur took a step towards Storm, intent on getting his brother to the hospital, taking his abilities from him back to himself and wanting to put all of this battle behind him. He did not want his family to be his enemies, but fate had other ideas, it seemed.

Storm's action was so fast that Shock Fur could not dodge or even compared what happened at the wind spear in his right paw swung towards him and smashed hard, dazing the right side his face as he stumbled and fell to the ground, glad that he wore a helmet over his form, blood dripping from his forehead making him shake his head to get the substance out of his eyes.

"Like I give a SHIT if poor you does not want this power, Shock Fur. I WANT it, ME! And I will do what Ghost had failed to do and rip the damn thing from your body, even if I have to do it with force, you—"

Storm's voice was cut short as a large, powerful bolt of green electricity struck him in the chest causing him to blink away the pain that clouded his vision and look at an enraged Shock Fur before he slammed his two front paws into his face, shattering his wind covered helmet with his forceful blow and making contact with the jaws of his face as Storm dropped to the ground, his armor disappearing as Shock Fur forcefully ripped Storm's—or Simon's—power, for the dark, heated battle was over and he need not be called such anymore. He made it enter into his own body as he dropped to the ground and allowed his own armor to be gone into his body.

"Your damn, angry rant is...noted," Theodore growled before he crawled to where his cell phone was, leaving his bloody older brother alone as he turned it on and swiftly called Alvin on speed dial, telling him they needed help and where they were before he fainted, not even able to end the call before the darkness took over him and he blacked out.


	17. Unleash of a dark beast and demon

**Author's note: I'm telling every single fan that reads this chapter that two things are going to happen or may...one is that you will hate me and never wish to read my stories again, or two is that you will wish to want me dead or kill me yourself for the dark horror you are about to be a part of...either way, no mercy shall be given to me for one of the darkest chapters ever written...may the gods have mercy on my soul.**

* * *

><p>Theodore woke up in the same hospital he had been in when he caught the telephone wire and was fighting for his life a year ago which was called Forgiveness For Life which caused Demon to chuckle as Theodore looked seeing that his wounds were bandaged heavily and he had an IV in his left front paw.<p>

Around him were Brittany and Dave, Brittany being asleep near his blue sheeted bed and Dave drinking a cup of water in a brown oak chair before he realized that Theodore was awake as he stood up suddenly, spilling the cup of water over his blue striped shirt as he bit back a curse.

"Theo...how are you feeling?" Dave asked looking at his youngest son as Theodore smiled weakly, then remembered all the events that led him here.

Dave said he and Simon had been here for three days, in a very large puddle of blood when they were found, Simon seeming like he would not make it much to Theodore's horror but was told that he had.

Letting out a loud sigh of relief, Theodore felt his right side of the bed stir as Brittany opened her icy blue eyes and smiled at him.

"How are you, handsome?" she asked making him smile before she punched his right front arm hard as he winced.

"You are going to be the death of me one day, I swear, Teddy," she swore glaring at him as he only smiled weakly.

After four hours, Theodore managed to get out of the bed with the IV out of his paw, knowing all the doctors and nurses by name as they smiled and allowed him to see Simon.

When he entered the room with Dave and Brittany, he saw Jeanette who was asleep next to Simon on his blue sheeted bed; Alvin and Eleanor who were snuggled on a table together woke up upon hearing the door open.

Theodore swallowed a long glob of spittle upon seeing his heavily bandaged brother with machines over him, keeping him alive as Simon looked at his younger brother and smiled, his eyes being completely devoid of the greed that had once consumed him.

Speaking quietly, Simon forgave him and the family once Jeanette awoke and hugged as they left Simon to rest for he would not be ready to leave the hospital for a few more days, the doctors and nurses amazed that he was healing so fast or even alive at all, but Theodore knew that it was because of his faint ability as Storm and his own powers as Shock Fur they were able to heal faster than normal...or then they should.

Three weeks had passed since Simon was released from the hospital and the battle with Storm, Theodore getting more and more angered by everything around him. His grades at high school were failing, because he spent his nights searching for Kia or other villains even if they were not animals that may have been wreaking havoc on his town.

He got into fights at school due to his size, many humans being cruel while many were trying to be helpful. He was used to it but that did not make it any less hurtful or his family anymore sadden that he had fought. Theodore was losing his innocent nature; that was to be expected due to his age but that did not mean that he had to be a wild animal like many others was starting to believe of him.

His brothers, even though they had fought and lost their dark forms to him, could not resist glancing at Theodore every once in a while, as if their minds were starting to suffer from the small amount of pride and greed that was unleashed from their hearts and they were having mental and emotional withdraws because of it, making Theodore, who because he had so much power could cancel out his darker desires, flustered beyond reason, not to mention that his own dark desires and abilities had created Demonic Theodore in the first place.

Brittany and he were starting to argue more than they ever used to in the past because of everything that was going on around him. She was starting to build her social status back up to the form it was, no matter how others tried to destroy it as always.

But because of Theodore's night watches over the town, he was missing a few of her practices or even one championship game in which their school won sixty two to forty eight.

Theodore was getting sick and tired of all of it; if all of this stress was not enough for the young blond, tannish male furred chipmunk then the times that he did get his sleeps were filled constantly with Demonic Theodore every chance he got making him practice his abilities with him, and not in any form a gentle way.

Demon's practice sessions were harsh, cruel and brutal. If Theodore himself was in his physical body instead of his mental then he would have died from all the wounds he received a long time ago from his dark half's teachings.

He was physically, mental and spiritually exhausted; he was angered by never getting a break from anyone or by being accused to do better when he never got any help, even from Jeanette or Simon because they were trying to get ready for their finals before they moved on to the next grade, which would be 12fth for all the rodents, male or female.

Coming home with a loud slam to the dog door and throwing his green colored front with black colored backpack onto the ground, Theodore curled his front paws in outrage.

He had just come home from one of the worst days he ever had, punching Ryan in the nose when the jock was trying to wipe off a French fry that had appeared on Theodore's back and he had taken as invading his personal space and responded in a hostile tone, swinging his right front paw into Ryan's nose causing the human to fall back and glare at him in annoyance.

They were starting to build an honest friendship too and he had ruined it because of his stupid animal nature, and now they were back to being enemies, Ryan not even accepting an apology. If the 'fight' did not make it worse than he had gotten an F in English because he couldn't name the correct way to do spelling or grammar errors and was really having a horrible day as it was.

Even worse than those two things combined, Brittany was disappointed not to mention angered that he had missed an important cheerleading practice that none of the normal students were supposed to see and she had gotten special permission for him to come watch, he promised he would be there to watch her practice and instead had to go to detention for his 'fight' with Ryan.

He also, to make his day so much BETTER, had missed an important soccer game that both Alvin and Eleanor had been involved in and he had no one to blame but himself while Demon mocked him in a tone that would have made Theodore punch him if he did not live inside his own mind.

Theodore sighed loudly before rubbing his head with both front paws and his eyes closed then opened them seeing both his brothers going through the dog door, the two of them not even knowing Theodore's dilemma as he turned away from them before they could see his facial expression and went into the kitchen to get a snack pulling his chipmunk sized cell phone from his sweater and seeing he gotten a text from Brittany.

With a sigh of regret he opened it and saw that she had sent him a very angry, swear word filled text telling him, that she did not want to see him for a few hours until she calmed down, and that he better not try to text, call or try to contact her until she was ready, quickly adding that she loved him but could not stand him right now.

Theodore closed the message with a grit of his teeth, not wanting to make her even more angry or stressed out if that was possible and wanting obey her wish of having her space for a few hours, if anything.

The rest of the afternoon until nighttime ended with Theodore doing his homework, not being able to concentrate of course and leaving Simon to make dinner, for he was in no mood as he sat on the large human sized couch and watched some cartoons on the television, being able to relax if only for a while before the front door opened and in walked Dave with his brief case and brown colored raincoat, even though it was not raining; Dave was better safe than sorry.

The human male walked to the living room where Theodore rested and looked down at him with a disappointed and slightly annoyed expression.

"Theodore...what is this I'm getting from your school that you is getting detention for a fight with a football player?" Dave spoke calmly trying to hear Theodore's side of the story before he did anything drastic.

Theodore who would normally at this point make his ears and tail lower in shame at doing something that disappointed Dave as he stood up felt his anger boil over after the very long, stress and hateful day he had as he snarled at the human making Dave step back in shock and a bit of fear never seeing his youngest, innocent acting child in his eyes act hostile to him in anyway, but he had no idea of what the young chipmunk had gone through for the last three weeks, or for a long time since he became Shock Fur for that matter and Theodore had no interest in telling him.

Dave set his briefcase down and his raincoat on the coat hanger two feet from himself before turning back to look the rodent in the eyes as he sat down, Theodore turning off the TV and looking Dave in the eyes, wanting to have this conversion like the adults that they were, or father and son at the very least.

"Theodore...please, I'm here to help you, I have always been here to help you...don't turn me away," Dave said softly as Theodore sighed loudly, he knew that Dave was just trying to calm him down, but he really did not want any part of this...not now.

"Dave, seriously, thanks...but no thanks. There are some things that need to be done...alone. I can't have you involved in my messes anymore than I could have Brittany," Theodore spoke as calmly as he could, causing Dave to frown by how gentle yet cold his voice sounded, as if he was fighting a dangerous enemy inside himself...if only he knew.

"Theo...The school is thinking about having you expelled...you've been in no less then fifth teen fights these past three weeks alone. I don't know who you are but you are not my little blond furred chipmunk I have—"

"Little? Look at me, DAVE! I'm NOT a child anymore, and just to let you know those stupid, furless bastards were the ones who started the fights. You have no idea what I have been through this entire year never mind a few weeks...I know you're trying to help, but I really do not need it. I'm grown Dave, maybe you should start to understand that," Theodore screamed, his anger taking over everything in his mind as he stood up from the couch and hopped off, not wanting to talk to anyone who acted as if he needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Where are you going, Theodore?" Dave asked sternly, his eyes narrowing as the chipmunk begin to move towards the dog door, his paws curled in rage, ready to hit someone.

"I'm going out!" he answered making Demon chuckle.

"Atta, boy," the dark entree whispered while Theodore ignored him and Dave who ordered him to come back, jumping out the flap of the entrance and running on all four paws to get away from any human's view, more so Dave as he disappeared into the night, intent on just going somewhere to calm down from all the stress that had built into his mind and body.

Dave thought of getting up and chasing after Theodore or at least call the police, but then thought against it...maybe Theodore was right, and he needed a little freedom after everything he had been through. He never got into any trouble unless it was with Alvin, so it really did not matter if the animal was gone for a few hours; he would come back.

And then maybe they could have a more reasonable and less emotional talk with one another. For now he put his head into his hands and released a deep breath, for now he felt like he needed a drink...even though he had given up such a demon once his son was back into his arms.

Coming to an area that had many buildings lined up against one another but had all the street lights on and no one around, Theodore stopped to catch his breath as he panted allowing fresh, clean air to help calm his head from all the emotional shit he had been through all this week and farther.

Why did he have to save and protect everyone? Why must all the superpowered animals try to kill him...would it not make more sense to join him to defend this city and maybe even this world, more importantly Humanity?

Taking another deep breath to calm him, Theodore felt as if he needed a smoke, and Demon was not even the one to suggest this to him.

Shaking his head, Theodore felt a light drop of rain hit his sweater as he gritted his teeth then ran into an alley where he could get away from the light splatter before it became a downpour.

A male human with brown hair, pale white skin, blue eyes and wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans with brown leather shoes was lighting a cigarette, knowing that this maybe his last for quite a while and he needed the break, if only for a moment.

The human inhaled the tobacco as he let out a loud sigh then heard a small, almost gentle voice below him speak.

"Um...excuse me...do you maybe got a smoke?" the small, childish voice asked as the human looked down to the ground to spot a blond, tannish furred male chipmunk wearing a green sweater with bright, green eyes and was playing with his two front paws nervously, looking at the ground instead of the human's eyes.

The human raised an eyebrow at the animal before getting a cigarette out of his jacket and lighting it before lowering it down to the teenage chipmunk.

"Aren't you a bit...um...young to be smoking, kid?" he asked as the animal took the tobacco in his front paws and with a small amount of hesitation, he allowed the butt of it to touch his lips and then inhaled, coughing violently almost three seconds after he had inhaled.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm only sixteen...but I had a really stressful day today, so I thought...well, you know," he answered as the human nodded. He could indeed relate to what the small animal spoke of, then it came to him...this chipmunk was speaking to him in English. A rodent was speaking to a human.

If it had not been for the fact that all animals were becoming accepted to Humanity as more of allies then enemies, the man would have jumped in horror and maybe ran; as it was he merely nodded his head with a deep breath and took another drag of his cigarette, this was a crazy day for sure.

"I'm James...and you are?" the human wondered as Theodore smiled and chuckled.

"Theodore," he said softly to which the human nodded, then his eyes widen a bit as the light sprinkle of rain hit his jacket and the walls behind him.

"Wait, Theodore? As in Theodore Seville from Alvin and the chipmunks; you are from that group, correct?" The human asked with a look of surprise making the young chipmunk chuckle as he nodded.

"Yeah...that's me...I'm good with the high notes...but can't hit the low notes like Simon or the medium like Alvin...even after all these years, heh," he spoke calmly as James nodded.

"Ah...my daughter is a fan of you, but I won't ask you for an autograph...you've got enough stress to worry about right now, little one," he chuckled as Theodore nodded his thanks, graceful.

As much as he would like to help out a fan, he was out of his mind as it was. James sighed loudly before he looked at his watch then at the small mammal at his feet and smiled while the chipmunk took another drag of his cigarette.

Putting out the last of the tobacco he had, James smiled down at Theodore before speaking.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Theodore, maybe we can smoke again one day, enjoy the cig...and try not to become addicted, kid," he chuckled as Theodore nodded.

"Thank you, James! If you are ever able to come to one of our concerts then I'll give your little girl the autograph and picture she deserves," he replied as the human nodded and tugging the collar of his jacket up, he walked out of the alley towards his home.

Theodore watched the human leave before taking a longer drag of his own cigarette and, finding that it was at its limit, he stabbed it at the ground before him and once it was out, started to run out of the alley towards his own home, his mind free from all the stress that weighted down his soul, if only for a moment.

Ignoring the light rain pelting his fur and body, he jumped into the dog door and once through, looked around to see that his family had just gotten done with dinner.

"Theo...Glad to see your home, thought you would be out for a few more hours so if you're hungry then there are some leftovers in the fridge" Simon spoke as Theodore smiled and nodded, eagerly.

After having his meal and finding that Dave went on a date with Claire so he could not apologize, Theodore went upstairs to take a shower in the sink, after having coming out of it, drying his body on a washcloth, he stepped out of the bathroom which also had a dog door but a lock near the bottom so none of the others could enter in at will and came face to face with Brittany.

Brittany Wilson wore a black t-shirt with green stripes on the front and back of it as she looked at Theodore in confusion, making his heart pound nervously because he did not to talk to her thinking that she needed her space and that he had no words that could come out of his mouth to say how beautiful she looked.

"I tried to call you...didn't you get any of my text messages or calls, Theo?" Brittany asked, biting her bottom lip softly as she kept her eyes from looking at him, her voice sounding sad which broke his heart.

"I...I'm sorry, Hun, I did not bother to keep my phone on. I had a really hard day today and just wanted to get away from all the headaches and clear my mind," he answered back making her nod, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, by smoking...you fat, bastard fur ball," Demon laughed causing him to growl at his darker half but not answer him.

"I know you had a really rough day...heh...normally I would be telling you to suck it up and be an adult, but you seem so scared and alone that I just could not bother to be annoyed by you, Teddy," she said with a roll of her eyes, making Theodore against his better nature narrow his eyes at her, a bit peeved that she could toss aside his feelings as another chore of her own.

"What's that supposed to mean, dear? You don't think I can take care of myself?" he asked with a hint of anger, his day coming from calm to bad as she scoffed then countered back.

"Take care of yourself? Theodore...you're not Alvin. You don't take on the world with a cocky grin, you try to resolve your problems or at least lower down the amount of enemies you have by making nice. It's who you are...I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but—"

"But you want me to charge the whole world with the arrogance that Alvin has, right? Or at least think more logically like Simon, don't you? You know what Britt, I'm not all sunshine and rainbows anymore. Ever since that year my life has been anything but that! Look, I'm seriously not in the mood for this sort of 'pep' talk Brittany, I love you but right now I just need time to myself," he growled with his eyes mere slits causing Brittany to look at him in shock before it was replaced with anger.

"Time to yourself?" she repeated her rising as she spoke each other word. "Time to your fucking self! Who are YOU; my Teddy is not so...so...so much of an asshole. I know you had a horrible day, Theo. I know that you are stressed as shit and that you're not in the best of moods. But I'm your girlfriend, I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to allow you to toughen up and learn that you can't just allow everyone to get you down...don't you tell me to just FUCK OFF because I'm not someone that you can just turn away with a damn smile, Theodore Seville!" Brittany screamed as Theodore took a deep breath to calm his words, not wanting to make this matter worse than it already was.

Moving past her to bring her to his room that he lived in with his brothers, Brittany took it as if he was going to try to ignore her even more and grabbed his right paw and forced him to turn around to talk some sense into him.

Theodore, upon feeling the angry touch turned around and reacted without thinking, as what happened next would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"Don't touch me!" he roared, his anger taking out all sense of logic and forced him to turn around and slap Brittany across the face hard with the back of his left paw as the force knocked her to the floor, her right paw holding her right cheek as tears were on the rim of her eyes, her breathing catching in her throat as she hiccuped and looked at her mate with terror.

Theodore's eyes widen as he just now came to term with the horror of what he had done, seeing his mate on the floor with tears in her eyes holding a bruised cheek with a paw.

He took a step towards her as she slid back a few inches, tears running down her furry face as she sob softly looking up at Theodore with wide, pain filled eyes.

"Britt...I, I'm sorry...I swear, I did not mean to hit you. I swear it was an accident, please...please, I'm sorry babe," he said softly as she slid back farther then stood up slowly removing herself off the floor as she still held a paw to her face, tears running down her face, not understanding how the kindest, sweetest, and most gentle male animal could ever do a deed so hate-filled and violent.

"Britt, I'm sorry, here let me just—"

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me...w...we're through...I..." Brittany could not even finish her words as she closed her eyes then ran away on all four paws, ignoring the shouts from Alvin and Simon asking what happened and running out the dog door, hoping to get as far away from the former love of her life as she could.

Theodore felt an icy cold jolt of shock not from his body run down his entire being as he dropped to his knees and front paws as tears slid down from his face. What had he done? Theodore could not answer such a question as Demon sighed loudly into his mind, which was the last thing Theodore needed right now.

"You should have just told her where you were going, Theo," Demon chuckled slowly.

"Fuck you...if there is one thing I don't need right now, it's anymore of your shit," he snarled back forcing Demonic Theodore to roar.

"THEN WHAT USE AM I TO YOU, CHILD! IF THAT IS HOW YOU FEEL THEN RELASE ME FROM YOUR FUCKING BODY AND MIND, LITTLE BITCH!" Demon ordered.

Theodore was angry, more than he had ever been in his entire life. He was depressed and he had no sense of logic and reason in his mind, only guilt and hate for what he had done, for what he had allowed himself to become.

"How do I get you out of my life, damn demon?" he asked as Demon told him to look into a mirror.

Theodore stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his mind only on how sorry he felt for what he done to the only female he ever truly loved, his eyes narrowed and rage filled as he hated himself more than any villain he had ever fought.

"Say into the mirror, 'I release you from the darkest corner of my heart' and mean it, otherwise I shall be stuck with you for as long as you're in this life, rodent," Demon snarled as Theodore repeated the words but felt no change.

"Louder, you stupid, only fur ball...you have to speak louder...you think a beautiful, sexy tail that just left you will care for you if you can't fucking speak up for yourself...use your words, Theodore!" Demon screamed as Theodore roared with all the air in his lungs would allow him, too emotional in mind and heart to understand just what horror he would unleash.

"I RELEASE YOU FROM THE DARKEST CORNERS OF MY FUCKING HEART!" Theodore shouted as a large bolt of blue lighting which he knew was the weapon of his dark half shot out from his chest and went straight into the mirror in front of him, Demonic Theodore looking at Theodore with a harsh, cruel laugh and wink.

"You truly are naive, little rat...ah...it feels great to be free from that damn stupid mind of yours...it seems you have outlived your usefulness, Teddy...Rest assured that I'll be seeing you soon," Demon laughed as he entered into the light bulb on the ceiling, as he took out all the power from the house.

Lighting with thunder sounded outside but Theodore felt as if his body was frozen; he just lost his mate and now he released one of the darkest animal villains ever created. With a small hiccup, Theodore curled his body into a ball and wept, his fate could not get any worse then what it already was as of this day.


	18. Fragile alliance

**Special thanks to Skyfire lady15 for creating Foxxanne, a new villain, in the story Fallen hero.**

* * *

><p>An animal growled before letting its paws touch the cold, gray surface of cement, shivering before it rolled its eyes and sat on its hunches, allowing its tail to sway in annoyance as it waited.<p>

The animal was a black furred male Rottweiler puppy, and while he looked cute and cuddly, his red cruel eyes held a much darker intent than what should have been normal for an animal

He had to restrain himself from barking as another shadow entered into his view: a gray furred, black striped male badger with green eyes. As the animal bared his fangs but did not move, the two animals held each other's glare before slightly relaxing their bodies. As the dog spoke, his voice was cold and emotionless.

"It appears that you are late, badger. You should know that I do not like being kept waiting, you stupid-"

"My name is Bandit, Shadowfur, I suggest you remember that, pup...And we are not alone in this matter that truly needs to be dealt with, canine." Bandit snarled as Shadowfur bared his fangs in anger at being ordered around, even though he was correct in his wording.

"He is right, Shadowfur, you should not be so harsh towards the new...recruits." a dark voice spoke as the darkness from the building revealed a light brown furred male hamster with harsh, red colored eyes and wearing a gray jacket with a black hood on his body. He walked on all four paws towards Shadowfur but stopped three feet back making Shadowfur scoff.

"Enough of your worthless talk to join us, Kia...as I recall, you have failed to destroy our enemy...the only one that stand in our path of slaughtering this shitty, pathetic race of furless creatures, tell us why you have asked to summon us, rodent." Shadowfur growled, taking a step near the hamster who did not even flinch and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the cheerful, slightly bored tone of a female.

"Come on, Shadowhunk, you know that you honestly need to get rid of this anger building up inside of you and you just want to find something to attack," the female mocked with a chuckle as a red furred, green eyes fox stepped out from dark to stand next to Shadowfur before lying next to him with a huff.

"What is that, Shadowfur?" Bandit snarled as the female gasp in surprise and annoyance while Shadowfur replied before she could.

"This is Foxxanne, a really harmless, rotting piece of flesh and fur from the looks of it, she-"

"I can speak for myself, Shadow... Hello, my name is, as you know, Foxxanne. I have this...ability where I can steal the powers of others, as I did with Shadowlove here, and entered into the area by darkness as he can do. My villain name, as I'm sure you all go by save for Kia, is Leech, and this is how I look when I use my power." She replied with a large grin before her fur changed from red to black but her eyes stayed the same color, her body had a purple tight skinned martial with holes for her four paws and tail over her body and a silver half mask covering the upper part of her face as she laughed darkly.

Kia and Bandit looked at the female in surprise as Shadowfur just slapped his right front paw to his face with a loud sigh.

"She's been following me almost all night and is getting on my nerves. I've been waiting for ages for the chance to tear her apart but I wanted to see of what use she could be to us." Shadowfur answered, as the two males looked at him, unimpressed.

"Admit it, Shadow, you just love me." Leech sneered as Shadowfur roared before grabbing the villainess and slamming her into the wall behind them as he held a paw with his claws out to her throat, his fangs bared as she flashed a dark grin at him.

"Let's get ONE thing clear, fox. I have love nor trust for NO ONE, and a slutty, evil wannabe female fox like you will NEVER gain it for yourself, understand?" he shouted with a bark, the shadows around him and the other animals', even his own, started to shift around wildly with his anger as Leech held up her two front paws.

"Understood, Shadowfur." she replied before Shadowfur removed his paw and with a growl walked away from her.

"Well...now that we are getting along so well, why don't we share stories with each other, as will all be partners soon enough." Leech chuckled, looking around at the males, who glared at her. Kia walked away to disappear into the shadows as Leech frowned but did not say anything, for she had heard about Kia from the news of humans and other animal sources; the other two she did not truly know, though, and hoped to learn about.

Bandit rolled his eyes as he laid his body on the ground and yawned, wanting this to be over and about what their plan of action was going to be.

"Very well...my name is Bandit, my former name was Justin, I was in the forest fire that was caused weeks ago by a male chipmunk that I despised his name leaves a rotten taste in my mouth so I will not speak it. When I managed to escape the fire, I fell into a hole where I was covered by the earth; somehow, I had hours later learned to obtain the very earth for myself: I can control dirt, sand, and even rocks and cement... I...I don't know how to rid myself of my curse, but killing that bastard chipmunk will certainly help." he spoke slowly before growling and turning away.

None, save for Foxanne, cared for his tale as they ignored him while she had a greater respect for the villain.

"The name is Leech, as you all know by now...I was given my power by a lighting storm that ingrained itself into my fur once struck and saw some creature that offered me a...choice. I lost my family in the fire that followed, my baby brother died in my arms before a flood fucked up my part of my family and friends. It took a while, but I can control my ability and... None of you seem to care." she growled, as the words she spoke were true. No animal cared of her or any others tale; they wanted to just be done with the night and nothing more from the looks of it.

"What of you, Shadowfur? Surely you have your own story of how your ability came to be?" Kia questioned as the puppy yawned, but did not answer and once Leech repeated the question, he had no choice but to answer.

"If you stupid fur balls must know...I have been driven from my house by my siblings three years ago. During that time, I had gotten stronger, and when the time came, I returned home and killed them. My mother died shortly after from a heart attack and my father was never around. I was walking in the forest for food when a fire in the forest caught up to me and burned my body, almost killing me but I had managed to enter into the shadows by then and was wrapped in it, being given an offer by a demon that-"

"Demon?" Bandit spoke up before Shadowfur glared at the animal. "Did this demon have green eyes that glowed harshly in the dark?" he asked as the canine nodded.

"I...I was offered the same before I was given my powers to survive and escape from my fate of death...could it be connected?" Bandit questioned as Shadowfur shrugged and roll his eyes, Leech looking confused but wanting to hear more of the puppy's story.

"What happened next?" she asked eagerly, making Shadowfur growl before replying.

"I sold my soul to the animal and was given my ability. I stuck to the shadows, never taking my former name again, which none of you shall know, and was alone until I heard of this rodent known as Shock Fur." he answered bluntly, making Leech frown, but knowing she would not get a better or clearer answer from the villain as she nodded.

"Now why are we here, Kia?" Bandit shouted looking over to the hamster, who was about to answer before a cold, cruel and dark tone answered.

"Because we are here to defeat the very animal that ruined all our lives, and is the only reason we have not destroyed the human race," the voice spoke as all the animals turned around to see a black furred male chipmunk with harsh green colored eyes and blue lighting dancing around his two front paws.

"Hello, fellow enemies of Shock Fur. My name is Demonic Theodore...and I have a proposition for you."


	19. Torn heart and deceiving eyes, part one

**Very sorry thst this is so short I have chose not to move onto any of my other stories, even the Sonic the hedgehog fic Demon fox and the curse mask which I will try to complete after this, untill Fallen hero is done...hoping you all like this one and review please.**

* * *

><p>Theodore was filled with nothing short of sorrow, he had cried all the tears his body could produce, he had allowed all the rage that had built in his mind since meeting Demonic Theodore to be released and the only emotion he had left for striking his mate in the face…..was sadness.<p>

His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest by all his enemies including his brothers when they were villains known as Ghost and Storm.

His mind was blank of all thought save for why he had even _dared_ to attack his mate in such anguish, his right cheek painfully stinging from when Eleanor had stormed into his house and without a word slapped him as hard as her left arm had the strength to muster, screaming that he had no right to injure her sister like that.

And if he even dared to come near Brittany Wilson then she would beat the living shit out of him, he did not have the courage to say that he could handle the beating of a mere mortal chipmunk, fearing that she would rip him in half.

He was beat without mercy by Alvin, would had to be held back by Dave holding his tail in order to not break his already bleeding nose, his mind and face showing no emotion to any creature, even himself.

Despise having his heart ripped out, releasing his greatest enemy, and none of his family having his back anymore, Theodore still had to attend school. In which the Chipettes would hang out with Alvin and Simon but act as if Theodore had truly died and they were finally moving out which depressed him in ways they would never know.

"Yo, Ellie. Are you going to eat that banana?" Alvin asked before Eleanor rolled her eyes, and with swiftness that only Ghost could have, even though his dark powers were faint, Alvin turned his mate's face towards him and kissed her lips before he quickly stole her banana making her sigh in content before she looked for her fruit that just seemed to disappear and glared in Theodore's direction who was two tables away, by himself as he ignored his former best friend's glare and kept eating his chicken sandwich with grape fruit.

Theodore had been alone from everyone except Dave for almost a week now, none of his brother's even Simon seem to acknowledge him for what he had done and Alvin hated him, shoving him in the shoulder harshly as he walked from room to room or floor.

Theodore felt like he had lost everything he loved because of his crime, something that could never be forgotten.

Suddenly he felt a weigh come from the table across him as he looked into the green eyes of a female fox, her fur was the color of strawberries and his eyes the color of the forest, which caused a uncomfortable squeeze when he thought of all those he slaughtered, more sins to stain his fur it seems.

"Hi, I'm Foxanna, I'm new here…your….your Theodore Seville from Alvin and the chipmunks, right?" she asked shyly, her voice as clear as a bell and as beautiful as if an angel spoke it causing him to become more depressed because of how he thought of Brittany to be that angel.

With an embarrassing nod Theodore slowly smiled, not wanting to seem rude and truly wanting to talk to someone who would not hate him, even if it was this beautiful but strange fox who was stuffing her face with some French fries.

After lunch in which Brittany could not eat for her heart broke even looking at food as it made her think of her mate, her love….her shattered heart.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, Britt….you'll be able to get over him soon enough, I promise…Theodore does not deserve you after what he did." Jeanette spoke slowly putting her left paw on her older sister who wanted to burst into tears and did nothing but nod as she was cut from her emotional heartache by Alvin who was growling looking towards his younger brother who was speaking to a red furred female fox with green eyes, she was beautiful even to Brittany herself.

"Who the fuck is that bitch talking to Theodore?" Eleanor whispered to Alvin who shrugged and continued to glare at his little brother who was laughing with the fox and jumped as Brittany suddenly stood up in rage as they saw the fox put a paw on Theodore's right shoulder.

"Oh HELL NO!" Brittany screeched which oddly enough was not noticed by the fox but by Theodore who shifted his eyes towards his former mate over his shoulder before they were brought back to the fox.

"That bastard, how dare he just talk to her like they are best friends, when they just met, none of us know her. Does he have no respect for his former love or any female's feelings?" Jeanette growled with her fangs bared and enraged before the sliver lunch bell rung, signaling the end of lunch period.

The five chipmunks growled as the two creatures walked passed them, seeming to be deep in conversation, none not even Theodore himself noticed the green current of electricity that went from his body into Foxanna's left paw as she smirked when the male looked away, phase one of her plan with the other villains was complete, as Demon had promise.


End file.
